Right Place, Wrong Time
by pervofangirl
Summary: Edward Cullen is a new superstar celeb all the girls are obsessed with. One fan finds the perfect opportunity to act out her fantasies with him, but finds herself in the right place...at the wrong time. WARNING: very graphic lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

**I guess I should throw some disclaimers in here: **

**I'm using characters belonging to Stephenie Meyer, but obviously I was thinking of the actors. Use your imagination. **

**This story contains graphic material - I'd rate it NC-17 - don't read if you're not old enough to read this type of material! **

**Enjoy, and please leave reviews. I've had tons and tons of hits, but only a handful of reviews.  
**

My manager wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but he knew I was an obsessive fan so he let it slip. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone because they didn't want the information to get out. Get out to people like me. People who are so obsessed with Edward Cullen, they would risk their jobs, hell, maybe even their LIVES for just a few minutes alone with him. So, if Edward was coming to stay at the hotel where I just happen to work the front desk, I was damn sure I would do anything in my power to find him alone and make a play. I didn't care what it cost me. I HAD to have him.

That's how I had gotten here. I was in his room, waiting for him to return from wherever the hell he went earlier when I watched him slip out with his manager. I knew his room number - 568 - because my manager had been dumb enough to tell me his code name and I looked it up myself. "Can you believe he goes by Jack Shaft?" _Yeah_, I wanted to say. _Everyone fucking knows that_. He's a fucking idiot for still using that code name when every obsessive fan on the planet knows that . After he let that fact slip, it was just a matter of finding the room number and making a duplicate key. Easy breezy. Easily traceable, too, but what did I care? I was going to be alone with Edward Cullen. Even if it was just for a minute, even if he screamed his head off for security, for a moment of his life he would know who I am and be completely focused on me.

It was now 2:30am, and I had been in the room since 11pm. Of course, I had rifled through all of his shit - wouldn't anyone? Not that there was much to look through. He packed light. I had decided to wear my cutest jeans, slutty stiletto heels, and the only shirt I owned that made my boobs look bigger than my B cup. Truth be told, I knew I looked pretty damn good when I dressed up. I didn't bother to put on any underwear. I was hoping I wouldn't need any tonight. I was crouched on the side of his bed, facing the door. There was a large mirrored closet to my left, a few feet from the foot of the bed. Admiring myself, I tried to position my body in the most alluring way possible.

By the time 3:00 rolled around, I was starting to get frustrated. Maybe he decided to stay somewhere else tonight, DAMN him! I was trying to conjure up a plan B when I heard voices in the hallway, right outside the door. VOICES! Holy shit, he wasn't coming in here alone! Quickly, I looked around the room - where could I hide? Not the stupid closet - it made too much noise when you opened it. For once I was glad that this dumb hotel still had beds with legs. I threw myself to the floor and slid under the bed, just as the lock detached and the door opened. I couldn't see since the bed-skirt was in the way, but I heard a male (obviously Edward; I was swooning when I heard his sexy voice) and a female that sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place the voice. They were giggling and talking in hushed whispers to one another.

The voices got louder, and now I could see two sets of legs from under the bedskirt. Only able to view to about calf-level, I recognized Edward's beat-up sneakers and black pants. The girl had toned, tanned legs and was wearing sky-high heels. Stupid bitch. She was probably some random slut he picked up at a club. Why couldn't I have been that random slut? I had wasted my time digging through his luggage when I could have been trying to whore it up at a club. Making sure my breathing was shallow and even, and trying to remain quiet as a mouse, I scooted back a bit so I could get a better view. Nope, still only about knee-high, and they were facing one another - very, very close. In fact, her feet were between his, so I can only imagine that their bodies were pressed together. I listened intently to see if I could hear what they were saying, but they were no longer talking. I could only hear the smacking and heavy breathing of two people making out pretty heavily. I felt a stirring down below, and suddenly a thought occurred to me. If I couldn't fuck Edward Cullen, wouldn't it still be fun to watch him fuck someone else? To HEAR him fucking someone else - panting, moaning and maybe even crying out as he exploded all over someone? My mind was reeling. God, this might be such a turn on, but I would have to stay very, very quiet and make sure they never knew I was there.

There was still plenty of smacking and panting, and now I could hear little moans coming from the girl. I didn't know what he was doing to her, but I tried to imagine it - and imagine me in her place. They were still standing, though both of them kept shifting their feet. I heard a zipper, a giggle, and suddenly there was a dress on the ground around the girl's ankles. Cute dress, I thought. Some more rustling of clothing, and a black leather jacket I recognized as his was thrown on the floor, followed only a second later by a ratty-looking t-shirt that had seen its best days years ago. Another zipper - did that mean his pants were about to come off? Sure enough, his pants were around his ankles a moment later, followed by black boxer briefs. He kicked them off, with his shoes at the same time. The girl kicked the dress out from around her stilettos, and the dress came dangerously close to flying under the bed beside me. Thank God, it stopped in front of the night stand.

The ever more frequent moans, little giggles and insistent smacking were making me antsy. I wanted them to get the show on the road already. I was horrified and fascinated at the same time, but I was getting so keyed up down below I thought I would have to adios my own jeans in a minute to take care of business. Suddenly, the girl lowered to her knees. Oh, God. I could now see that she had nice toned thighs as well, and appeared to be wearing quite a racy little g-string. I couldn't see her hands, but I could imagine where they were. More smacking noises started, this time louder and closer. I could hear Edward letting out little groans, so there was no doubt in my mind that she was gobbling on his cock as I sat listening and squirming in my pants. I wished I could see what his face looked like while he was getting his dick sucked. Suddenly, an epiphany! The mirrored closet! They were positioned in front of it, I just needed to scoot over to the foot of the bed and look at the reflection in the mirror.

As quietly as I could move, I turned my body sideways so my head was facing the center of the foot of the bed, then flattened out as much as possible. Unless he was paying attention to the mirror (and I somehow though he was otherwise preoccupied) he wouldn't see me peeking out. I raised the bed skirt a tiny bit, and nearly gasped at the view. Edward was facing the mirror, obviously naked, but his lower half was blocked by a head of dark brown hair and a killer tanned body. The girl servicing him was fit and muscular, with a nice round ass, kinky black g-string and gorgeous glossy hair - hair that he currently had his long fingers intertwined into as she bobbed up and down on him. I took this view in for a minute, silently wishing they were turned sideways so I would have had a better view, then checked out his face. He was looking down at her, his lips puckered out and his eyes heavily lidded. He was grunting in a low voice, and his arm muscles were straining as he kept her head moving in the rhythm he was so obviously enjoying. God, he looked amazing with his eyebrows creased and his face flushed. Edward suddenly started breathing heavier, the girl started moving faster in reaction. He threw his head back, and squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his jaw. He grabbed desperately at the back of the girl's head as she moved faster and faster, and made her stop as he ground his pelvis into her face, letting out a deep grunt. His mouth fell open, and I could see his body twitching. What a gorgeous orgasm face. I realized I was panting a little bit, and quickly shut myself up. I could tell that I was sopping wet between the legs, and I wanted to claw my own clothes off. It was like a train wreck, I couldn't stop staring even if it meant that I would get busted.

The girl detached her face from his cock, and stood back up. Damn her, she was still blocking my view of his body! In her heels, she still only came up to his chin, so I could see him smiling at her with an evil little grin. Lucky whore. They started kissing again - boo! - and his hands were roaming all over her hair, her back, and her ass. I could tell she was pressing herself against him, and he was more than eager and willing. His hands were clenched against her. I could tell they were itching to get it on, and I wished with all of my might that I could jump out from under the bed and hop on his cock like a crazed lunatic.

They were whispering to each other again, and then he was kissing on her neck while his fingers un-hooked her bra and dropped it to the ground. She started to turn around, and right as I realized my head was sticking out farther that it should be, I saw her face and had to cover my mouth to stop from gasping. Holy shit! It was Rosalie Hale, his big blockbuster co-star who played his sister. I slid myself completely under the bed again, making sure to stay quiet. I knew they were friends, and had probably fucked from time to time, but I hadn't realized it was her in the room with us. If he was screwing a co-star regularly, I had just assumed it would be his film love interest, Bella Swan. It somehow made this whole situation sexier. This wasn't some random slut from a bar; this was another hot celebrity, and I had just watched her give a nearly professional-looking blow job to the hottest man in America. It doesn't get much better than that.

Whoops! While my mind was wandering, they were on the move toward the foot of the bed. I guessed it was time to get their hump on, and I began to squirm again thinking about it. I wished I had a better view, but resigned myself to the fact that this fucking session would probably be audio only. Maybe I'd get an ass view or something. They stopped pretty much dead-center at the food of the bed, in front of the mirrors. His feet were facing me, and I almost giggled because he was still wearing his socks. Her feet were between his, and I could hear the smack smacking of kissing again, along with more of the heavy breathing and little giggles. I really was getting hornier by the second, and I started to subtly grind my crotch into the carpet to try to release some of the tension.

Her feet disappeared, and I could hear the squeak of the bed above my head as she laid back. Much to my surprise, it was Edward who now got on his knees. Oh my God. He was going to go down on her, and he was right in front of my face. I held my breath and, quietly as possible, unzipped my jeans. I had to get my hands down there before I started crying out in frustration or something. My clit welcomed my hand as I pretending it was his gorgeous tongue. I couldn't believe how wet I was - it was if I had jizzed in my pants or something. I could hear Rosalie moaning and moving around on the bed above me. Damn, I thought, he must be good with his tongue. The thought made me decide to take a little risk. I pulled my hands away from my crotch and used my logic for a second. If he's naked and kneeling in front of the bed AND his face is pre-occupied with eating her out like a caveman, didn't that mean I could get an extreme close-up view of his dick if I just peeked out from under the bedskirt a little? He wasn't flush against the bed, I could tell. The risk had to be worth it, even if I only got a glimpse of what had to be the most amazing cock on the planet.

I slid slowly forward while simultaneously turning on my back. The bed was kind of low, so it was a tight fit, but I was careful not to make a sound. I slid to the edge of the foot of the bed on my back, and carefully lifted my eyes above the skirt. What I saw was the most amazing view imaginable. His large and glorious cock was less than a foot above my face, hard as a rock and still glistening from his recent blow job. It was moving slowly as he was moving his face on her. I also had an up close and personal view of his balls and, though not nearly as glorious to behold, still gave me a feeling of intimacy with him. God, I was such a perverted peeping tom, but who in the world can say that they had this same experience? I watched his dick bobbing above me with fascination, and it took every ounce of strength in my body to stop myself from grabbing hold and shoving it down my throat. I had had sex with several guys, but never had the herculean urge to fuck something like I did right now.

Rosalie's moans were getting louder; he must have been really working his magic because they were turning to panting groans and I could hear the bed creak above me as she squirmed around. Then, as if my view wasn't spectacular enough, Edward reached his hand down, grabbed hold of his cock, and started stroking. I was practically panting as I watching him jack off. His long fingers were wrapped around his large shaft, and he was pumping, pumping, pumping until my eyes were nearly crossed watching him. His dick was so engorged I could practically see his heart beating in the bulging veins. His other arm was up on the bed, so I could only imagine that it was assisting Rosalie in her pleasure. Speaking of Rosalie's pleasure, she was obviously getting dangerously close to orgasm. She was crying out, practically screaming and almost laughing at the same time. Edward began rubbing his cock so vigorously I thought it would catch on fire from the friction. Rosalie let out a loud final scream of pleasure. I saw Edward's testicles contract toward his body. He let out a loud grunt as cum started pouring out of his dick. It shot on the bed-skirt, and as he gave himself a few more long strokes more cum rolled out, directly onto my eye and cheek. So warm, so divine. I had Edward Cullen spunk on my face.

He started getting to his feet, and I quickly slid my head underneath the bed again. I could hear the bed springs groan a bit as he climbed onto the bed with Rosalie. I could hear them talking in low, passionate whispers but I was too distracted by the cum on my face to try to listen to what they were saying. I reached up and wiped the jizz from my eye, then put some in my mouth, savoring the taste. I licked my fingers clean. God, I wanted him in my mouth, in my pussy, everywhere. That gave me an idea. I wiped the remaining cum off of my cheek and stuck my hand down my pants. I rubbed his cum on my clit, then pushed my fingers inside. I was practically a river down below by now anyway, so I mixed his juices with my own. How many people could actually say they had Edward Cullen cum inside of them? Well, now I could, and it was a heavenly thought.

Snapping back to reality, I realized the bed was bouncing up and down above me in a rhythmic manner. It was finally fucking time. I turned back over on my belly, laid flat against the carpet and tried to get a mirror view of the action , but unfortunately the angle was terrible and I couldn't see anything in the reflection. No, wait - maybe I could see Rosalie's toes at one corner of the bed, pointed up. That means he was on top, and the rhythm of the bed was his doing. I could hear the squeak, squeak, squeak, the grunts, the moaning, the guttural groans as they picked up the pace. It was such a turn on imagining it in my mind and hearing the action played out. I turned back over on my back, and started working my own clit hard with two fingers. They were being so loud, surely they wouldn't hear me if I started moaning myself. In perfect rhythm with the bouncing above, I plunged my fingers in and out of my soaking cunt and imagined that it was me he was pounding into. I used my other hand to rapidly rub my clit. I wanted to keep up with them. I heard Rosalie start murmuring "Oh God! Oh God!" so she I knew she must have been close to climaxing again. The bed was creaking so fast I could hardly keep up with my own hands, but I felt a rush as I started getting close myself. I was panting, but now Rosalie was yelling "Oh! Oh! Oh!" and Edward was grunting and moaning with exertion. The wave suddenly hit me, and arched my back and had to squeeze my lips together to keep from crying out. I kept rubbing as I rode out the orgasm, and I heard Rosalie crying out with the same half-laughter I had heard from her last orgasm. Moments later, the bed slowed down as I heard Edward let out a groan that was nearly a growl. It was as if we all had just had sex together, and my heart was pounding out of my chest with satisfaction.

As I finished coming down and my breathing returned to normal, I heard the bed springs groan as Edward hopped up off the bed and again as Rosalie slid off. Her feet started walking toward the bathroom, his following closely behind. I heard the shower turn on, and the sound of their voices. My mind suddenly formed a logical thought. At some time, I would need to get out of here. If they found me, they would at best call security and at worst call the police. I didn't care about losing my stupid job, but I wasn't in the mood to go to jail this evening for being a pervert. They were getting in the shower - I could hear the water running and the two of them giggling from the bathroom. This might be my only opportunity to slip by unnoticed tonight.

I quickly but quietly slid out from under the bed, zipped up my jeans and started tip-toeing across the room. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirrored closet. Still looking good, though I was also looking freshly fucked. It was a nice look, since that's also how I felt. Still tip-toeing, I was about to pass by the bathroom, where I could still hear the two of them chatting and laughing. Not being able to resist, I peeked in as sneaked by . To my shock, they weren't in the shower yet. They were both standing near the sink, touching each other in an intimate but not sexual way. I almost froze. If either of them looked away from the other, they would see me.

I turned toward the door and tried to be stealthy as I prayed they were too occupied with each other to notice. That's when the bottom suddenly dropped out of the whole situation. Behind me, I heard Edward's beautiful voice yell in surprise, "Hey! What are you doing in here?" I took off running toward the door, but Rosalie yelled "STOP! Wait a minute." She almost sounded amused. Against my better judgment, I froze in place, then slowly turned on my heel. Edward and Rosalie were both standing outside of the bathroom in the room behind me. Edward was holding a towel over his genitals, but Rosalie didn't even bother. I tried not to look at her full gorgeous breasts, but I could see that both nipples were pierced. Edward was looking at Rosalie, but Rosalie was looking directly at me, with a mischievous smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood frozen, not sure what was going to happen next. Rosalie continued to smile at me, but Edward still looking at her with lust on his face. He was still wearing the socks.

"So, what's your name?" Rosalie asked.

I somehow found my voice, though it came out as a mumble, "um, Jenny."

"Well, Jenny," she replied, "Ed and I think you're really pretty. Don't we, Edward?"

She looked at him, and he nodded distractedly but didn't say anything. He seemed engrossed with trying to get her attention back, and dropped the towel as he walked around behind her. He brushed her hair to the side and started lightly kissing her now-exposed neck. She didn't react, though, and kept her eyes on me. I still felt panicky, but was pretty sure they weren't planning to call the police. Mainly, I was curious. It looked like the wheels were turning in Rosalie's head, but it seemed like Edward couldn't care less whether I was here or not.

Suddenly, without even a hint of vindictiveness in her voice, she bluntly asked, "Do you want to fuck Edward, Jenny?" She was still grinning as he started sucking on her neck. His arms appeared around her waist, and he pulled her back against him. How the hell do you answer a question like that? Of course I wanted to fuck him. Everyone wanted to fuck him. He was the most deliciously fuckable person to ever walk the planet. Was this a rhetorical question? What the hell, I thought, I'm just going to lay it all out there.

"Yes, I absolutely want to fuck Edward," I managed to blurt out with some conviction, though my voice wavered with longing. She giggled seductively. He was still sucking on her neck - now on the opposite side, and his hands were slid up her flat belly until they found her full, round tits. He started squeezing the nipples, then gently tugged on one of the piercings and made her momentarily gasp. She never broke eye contact with me, even when she tilted her head back and kissed him deeply on the mouth. She pulled her lips away from his, and he started running his tongue near her ear.

"Jenny, I need a favor from you," she said with mock seriousness, but she was breathing more rapidly. Not smiling, she put her hands on top of Edward's as they stroked her gorgeous body. "I need you to get me off. Edward is going to make me cum a million times tonight, but I want your mouth on me. I want you to lick me, Jenny. If you do a good job, then Ed will fuck you. Right, Edward?" He was still rubbing her nipples, and was now sucking on her ear, but I heard him mumble, "Uh huh. Whatever you want, baby."

Uh huh? As in YES? She was grinning at me again. I had never hooked up with a woman and I had no idea what to do, but eating a smoking-hot celebrity pussy seemed a small price to pay when your reward would be Edward Cullen dick. I noticed I had been standing with my mouth hanging open, and abruptly closed it. I managed to croak out a quiet "Ok".

She motioned for me to come to her, but my knees were shaking and I felt dizzy and hot. One foot in front of the other, I thought. Why the fuck was I frozen? I guess I dreamed that I would be able to touch Edward, but deep down I knew that if I showed up in his room, we would at best have a conversation before he asked me to leave. I never imagined anything like this.

After what seemed like minutes but was likely just seconds, I found the feeling in my feet again and tried to be as casual as possible as I walked to Rosalie. I stopped when I was at touching distance, and Rosalie slowly looked me up and down. I took the opportunity to look at Edward at this close proximity. He was licking her from shoulder to ear and back down again, his eyes nearly closed and his breathing ragged. His long gorgeous fingers were touching her everywhere - one was still rolling one of her nipples between his fingers, the other was sliding up and down her belly. Rosalie's eyes met mine again. I must have looked like a deer in headlights. She suddenly grabbed me around the waist, pulled me against her, and planted her full juicy lips onto mine. She began to thrust her tongue inside my mouth, and it felt amazing, though I wished it was Edward's tongue instead. I let out a tiny involuntary moan at the thought. His face was so close, and I could hear his breathing and the juicy sound of tongue on skin.

Rosalie obviously had zero inhibitions; she was relentless with her kisses. I felt Edward hands, which were pinned between the two of us, release Rosalie. She stopped kissing me and smiled broadly, then her hands grasped bottom of my shirt. She slid my shirt over my belly and I put my arms up as she pulled it over my head and flung it unceremoniously to the side. Her hands immediately found my breasts still clad in my black lace bra and grasped them, her thumbs stroking my nipples in circles. I could feel them getting hard at her touch, and I felt myself growing very warm down below. I glanced up at her shoulder and saw that Edward had started giving her little nibbles, but this time his eyes were open and he was looking at my breasts through my bra from under his heavy lashes. Rosalie reached behind me and found the clasp on my bra, unfastening it and sliding the straps down my shoulders, exposing my perky little B cups to the open air. I felt flushed, but the air was cool and my nipples were hard as rocks. I could feel my breath catching in my chest as Edward paused in his nibbling to elaborately take in the view. He suddenly seemed much more interested in Rosalie's little proposition.

Her kisses were feather-light at first as she grazed her lips down my neck. I was starting to get so incredibly keyed up, I had to stop myself from grinding my crotch against hers. She started sucking on my neck underneath my jaw, and sucked harder as she moved down the side of my throat. I just couldn't stop looking at Edward's gorgeous face soaking in the view of my tits and Rosalie's mouth on my neck. She ran one perfectly manicured hand over my breast, stroked my nipple again, pinching it slightly, then cupped it and suddenly bent down to take the nipple in her mouth. I heard Edward suck in his breath, and I caught his eye. Just the second of eye contact was enough to send me reeling, though the nipple sucking was surely helping. She released me and went back to my neck.

I felt Rosalie's hands working the button of my jeans, and realized for the first time that my arms seemed to be paralyzed by my side. I didn't know what to do with my hands - did she want me to stroke her body? Touch her tits? Could I overstep my boundaries and run my hand through Edward's gorgeous auburn locks? His chin was resting on her shoulder, as he was curiously watching the action unfold, and I could see his hands stroking up and down her sides. I looked down at my own body. Rosalie had unzipped my jeans, and I could see my bare skin underneath. Nope, didn't need those panties tonight. She slid them down, running her hands down my legs as she did so. Surprisingly, I didn't feel exposed; I was, after all, the only one in the room with clothes on anyway. I tried to ignore the obvious difference between Rosalie's perfectly tanned curves and my boring body. I kicked the jeans off from around my feet, but left my sexy heels on.

Rosalie began kissing me again, this time more insistently, and grabbed my ass to pull me flush against her. I could feel the heat radiating from her crotch and I'm sure she could feel mine as well. Tentatively, I reached up and slid my hands down her arms, then up to her shoulders. Edward had started kissing around her neck again, and I could feel his breath on my fingers. I heard him whisper in her ear, "Rose, hurry up so I can fuck you, ok?"She stopped kissing me, smiled, took my hand and, kissing Edward quickly but deeply on the mouth, led me over the bed. Edward stayed standing where he was, and I glanced down to see how enormous his erection had grown. His cock was perfection - large and straining with desire. Again, I had to fight back the urge to throw him against the wall and cram his dick into my mouth.

I assumed Rosalie would lie down and spread out, and I would just have to figure out by trial and error how to get her off, but she motioned for me to sit on the bed instead. "I'm going to show you how I like it, and I want you to pay attention," she said breathlessly. I nodded, realizing that I was the one who was about to get pleasured, and my knees were wobbly at the thought. I wished that it was Edward's tongue that would be getting me off, but at least he'd be getting a front row view of the festivities. I sat down on the bed, and scooted back. Rosalie ran her hands up my thighs and parted my legs for me. Only now did I start to feel exposed and nervous, but I realized I was mainly trembling with anticipation.

I laid back and stared at the ceiling, then held my breath for a moment when I felt two fingers slide into me. They moved in and out a few times, then started rubbing slowly inside my inner wall. I grasped the bedsheets, ready to hang on. I glanced up at Edward, but he wasn't looking at my face. He was looking at my crotch, and Rosalie's face, while slowly stroking his glorious cock and leaning against the wall, a look of insatiable lust on his face.

I turned my eyes back to the ceiling, then squeezed them shut, and let the sensations take me over. I felt my folds being spread apart, and suddenly hot breath and a wet tongue started working over my clit. She varied licking me side to side, up and down, with swirling motions; sometimes flicking with the end of her tongue, sometimes running her tongue over me hard and deep. It was obvious she had done this many times before, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I was writhing in ecstasy. The bed started moving rhythmically, and I half-opened my eyes to see that Edward had moved behind her and had plunged into her from behind. I lifted my head up, seeing Rosalie still ravishing me and Edward's strong hands grabbing her around the waist as he pumped in and out. He was staring at her ass as he did so, obviously enjoying the view of his movements. The look of pleasure on his face was too much for me to handle; I started squirming around. I grabbed my own nipples and rolled them around under my fingers - oh, they were so sensitive, as was my clit, which Rosalie was currently sucking on relentlessly. I was getting close. She was sucking, then licking, then sucking, then licking some more, almost frantically as my writhing became more urgent. I wanted to grab her by the back of her head and grind her face into my pussy, but I held back - still watching Edward's face as he pounded into her.

I heard a whimpering noise - oh God, did that come from me? It did, because I was incredibly close to losing it. I was panting heavily, and started moaning involuntarily at the start of my climax. My hips started bucking without my permission, but Rosalie had latched onto my clit and I knew she wouldn't let go until I finished. Edward was now looking straight at my face, we locked eyes, and when I started crying out he pressed his lips together and started thrusting ferociously into Rosalie, watching me the entire time. It was too much. I felt the waves of my orgasm slam into me, and I arched my back as my cunt clenched and pulsed and the slamming sensation rushed over me; I heard myself screaming out in one long drawn out yell. Then, my body turned to jello, and my heart was pounding furiously in my chest.

Rosalie moved her mouth from my cunt, licking her lips and smiling at me. She stood up, causing Edward to pull out before he was done, and a look of frustration crossed his face. He leaned back against the mirrored closet, panting, his dick almost impossibly engorged and glistening with her juices.

"Ok, Jenny. Now it's my turn," she said, grinning.

******************

**Please leave reviews and let me know what you think!**

*******************


	3. Chapter 3

I closed my legs, still throbbing from my orgasm, and slid off the end of the bed. Edward stayed where he was, against the closet door and breathing heavily. I was more than aware of how close I was to his massive erection as I took my place standing in front of Rosalie, who had laid back and stretched herself out for me.

"This won't take long," she breathed, "Ed was pounding me so hard I almost came before you did." It's now or never, I thought, and bent over to mimic the techniques Rosalie had just taught me. I felt like a wild woman; my bare ass was wagging in the air directly in front of Edward, and I nearly moaned at the thought that he may be looking at it right now. Rosalie helped me out. She reached a hand down to spread her folds apart, using the other hand to stroke her nipple. I tentatively licked her clit once, and heard her say "mmmmmm" at the touch. Encouraged, I licked it again, harder this time, then quickly realized this wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. I remembered how she alternated between licking , sucking, and flicking so I did the same. Almost instantly she seemed to enjoy it, since she was now moaning and panting loudly.

Suddenly, I felt warm strong hands slide over my ass and grip my waist. Oh my God. Edward's hands. I licked Rosalie harder to show him what a good job I was doing, arched my back and tried to splay my legs a bit. _Please fuck me, PLEASE fuck me, PLEASE fuck me NOW_ - my mind was racing a million miles a minute. I never wanted a dick in me so badly. I almost started crying with longing but I knew I had to keep Rosalie happy or it would break our deal. My pussy ached with need. I needed him inside me more than I needed the air I was breathing. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I was moments from screaming _FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST PUT IT IN_, when suddenly...there it was.

I felt the tip start to slide in, then with one deep thrust he crammed his cock completely inside me. I almost exploded with the first thrust, but he quickly slid out, then pushed back into me with enthusiasm. I heard Rosalie clear her throat disapprovingly, and realized I had stopped pleasuring her and was merely moaning into her. Afraid Edward would stop, I tried to concentrate on her again, though my mind and body were completely tuned in to the feeling of his glorious dick pumping in and out of me rhythmically. I started involuntarily thrusting my hips backwards to meet his pounding, bringing him so deep I was seeing stars.

I could tell Rosalie was getting close. She was started to cry out louder, and the hand that had been grabbing her own nipple was now grabbing my head and grinding my mouth into her crotch. She was thrusting against my mouth, as Edward picked up the pace and started pumping into me relentlessly. I could feel a strong orgasm building deep within me; his luscious cock was slamming over my g-spot with every thrust. I could feel his balls slapping into me from underneath; he was going in so damn _deep_. I wanted to explode, but I was afraid I was absolutely going to DIE when it happened. There was no way I was going to survive this. His hands were clutching me so tight as he pounded, I thought he was going to leave bruises and I did not give a fuck. He could have punched me in the face and I wouldn't have cared as long as he kept fucking me like this.

Rosalie started to tremor, and I clamped down on her clit and sucked hard. I hoped she was just hurry up and cum so I could concentrate solely on Edward. I wanted him to cum in me. I wanted to feel his cock twitch and spew warmth deep inside of me. I wanted to be the reason he exploded in ecstasy. His dick was so hard and filled me up perfectly with every thrust. _Cum in me, Edward_, I thought, _PLEASE, let me explode on you, then explode in me_.

I could feel the edge of my orgasm gaining momentum, and decided to let it slam into me. But suddenly, before I could let the sensation take over, I was empty and flung sideways on the bed, my lips detaching from Rosalie. Rosalie was arching in mid-orgasm but Edward grabbed her by the hips and slammed into her, pounding her with such speed I thought they would catch on fire. He pumped into her hard, lifting her hips off the bed with every thrust as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, screaming in his face. Then, as she came down from her peak, she started matching his pace with her hips until I saw his beautiful face tighten and his eyes roll back in his head as he spilled into her, letting out a deep, almost inhuman groan, then still giving a few final pumps as his body shook and trembled. He collapsed onto her.

I was sitting, sprawled out on the bed, feeling cheated. I had wanted to be the one to bring him to orgasm; I wanted my pussy to clench on him and be rewarded with warm cum. I was throbbing below, needing release. I guessed this was what the female equivalent of blue balls felt like. I realized I was also a little hurt - wasn't I good enough to cum into? I could only assume he had been watching her the entire time he was pounding me, and when he saw her start to climax it was more than he could take. He was kissing her now, slowly but deeply on the lips as he lay on top of her, still connected. They were both panting hard from exertion. I remembered that I was the third wheel here. They probably wanted to be alone.

I shifted on the bed as I was considering getting up and getting dressed, when Rosalie and Edward turned their faces toward me like they had forgotten I was there. "Did you get off?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head no, feeling like a humiliated little kid. "Well, we need to finish you off then," she smiled. To my surprise, Edward flashed me a devilish grin. He pulled out of Rosalie (I heard her say "mmmmm" again) and she slid toward the top of the bed, sitting up. Edward grabbed my calf and pulled me toward him. I didn't know what he wanted me to do, so I just followed his lead and scooted in his direction.

He put a hand on each of my inner thighs, and spread me apart. My pulse raced. Was he going to eat me out now? I figured I would explode the second his lips touched my body.

I propped myself up on my elbows so I could watch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie lean in for a better look as well. His breath was hot on my inner thighs, and I wanted to grab him by the back of his hair and grind his face into me. I was covered in goosebumps and couldn't stop myself from trembling all over. He looked up at me as I was panting uncontrollably and kept his eyes locked on mine as his long fingers spread me apart and exposed my aching clit. Keeping his eyes on mine, his lips parted and his tongue emerged, sweeping over my vulva and over my clit with one deep lick. Then another. My eyes were going in and out of focus. His tongue flicked me a few times quickly, and I felt a ripple surge through me. Oh yes, it wasn't going to take long. He readjusted so that the hand that wasn't keeping me spread open could access my hole, which was also aching with need. Without hesitation, he slid two of his deliciously lovely fingers inside and pumped them a few times before his fingertips found the spot his cock had just been so eloquently pounding. He started to rub the spot in a little circular motion, and my breath caught in my throat. If he was going to make me come from both my g-spot and my clit at the same time, I knew I would spontaneously combust.

I heard myself moaning out loud, and Rosalie reached over to stroke my nipples as I threw my head back. Why was this taking so long? I should have exploded by now. I needed an orgasm - NOW - or I was going to have a heart attack. Edward was torturing me. His tongue was now swirling around my clit again, not touching it directly, and his fingers were still rubbing me oh so slowly. He must have known pressing down would bring instant climax, so he kept the touch light. I could feel Rosalie now sucking furiously on one of my tits, and it brought even more fire to my core. She was nibbling on the nipple, then flicking it with her tongue, then sucking it - hard. I wanted to look back down at Edward, but my body seemed to be paralyzed. My breath was coming out in gasps and my head was pounding.

It seemed Edward was finally finished teasing. He suddenly started flicking his tongue hard and fast on my clit and rubbing his fingers harder inside of me. His lips surrounded my clit, then sucked in hard as he flicked it at the same time. I felt my legs going numb and my hips started bucking toward his face. Oh God, I thought as the edge of the orgasm started, here it comes, here it COMES!

Abruptly, he pulled his lips away and his fingers out at the same time Rosalie let go of my nipple, both of them bolting upright. I moaned in frustration. Someone had just knocked on the door.

*******************

**Who is at the door? Chapter 4 is ready to go, and I'll post it if I get enough feedback**


	4. Chapter 4

My cunt was throbbing so hard, it was almost painful. I thought about rubbing myself just to stop the pain. It would take nothing to finish me off at this point. Even my nipples were throbbing. Edward and Rosalie looked at each other with wide eyes, then Edward broke into a grin.

"I forgot I asked Jim to come over to see us tonight," he smiled.

Rosalie's eyes widened and she laughed loudly, suddenly very excited and bounding off the bed toward the door. Edward stayed seated on the bed, watching Rosalie's round ass bouncing as she ran. _Sure, just forget about pent-up Jenny_, I thought. Rosalie peeked through the hole, then opened the door wide with great enthusiasm. Suddenly I panicked and felt fully exposed, so I grabbed a pillow and covered myself as much as possible.

I couldn't see this Jim guy as he came into the room, since Rosalie was currently sucking his face off. His arms were around her as he backed her slowly into the room, grabbing her full ass and picking her up off her feet as he did so. I turned my eyes to Edward, who was grinning and leaning back on the bed, fully erect again. What was this freaky shit?

Rosalie released Jim, and as soon as I saw his face, I realized who it was. Jim Stuart, also an actor though not yet at Edward's level of stardom. He had been Edward's best friend since they were teens, and was often seen at his side in public. Obviously they had a very close friendship, judging from Edward's nonchalant attitude toward being fully exposed in front of him. I had never given much thought about Jim since Edward had been my one and only celebrity obsession for years, but seeing him in person it was easy to see why he had a huge following of female admirers. His glossy dark hair was disheveled, his brilliant blue eyes sparkled, and he had lusciously full lips, which had broken into a smile upon seeing Edward's prone body on the bed.

His eyes flashed over to me. "I see you guys are having a good time," he laughed. Rosalie giggled and replied, "That's Jenny. She's pretty much up for anything." Uh-oh. I'm not sure that's the impression I wanted to give off. I couldn't do anything but stare, my mouth flopped open and the pillow still clutched to my body. I managed to give him a weak smile and he grinned back at me, looking remarkably handsome and apparently curious.

Rosalie had already pulled his jacket off and was working to unbutton his shirt. He helped her with the last few buttons, then slid it off his arms. He pulled off his t-shirt, and Rosalie ran her hands over his chest. He was thin, but seemed to be in great shape. He kissed Rosalie for a moment, then his eyes moved to Edward, looking over his body from head to toe. They grinned at one another again. Yep, I was definitely in a room full of freaks, and they thought I was up for anything. Oh boy.

Rosalie sat down on the bed beside Edward, unbuttoned Jim's pants and unzipped them before sliding them down. My view was now blocked by her head, and I found myself trying to glance around her to get a peek. I couldn't see much besides the side of his hip and his boxers, which Rosalie now tugged down and said, "Oh yes. Come here, big boy."

Her head started bobbing, and Edward leaned forward to watch. Jim licked his lips and looked over at me again. He smirked and said, "Why don't we bring her over here to play?"

Rosalie must have released him, because she turned back to look at me for a moment, then turned back to Jim. "Be careful. You're going to scare her with that thing." They all laughed at a joke I obviously didn't understand. I felt a bit of panic again. Then Edward looked over at me with what could only be described as an eyefuck and said, "Come on over here, Jenny."

Still clutching the pillow, I started walking on my knees over to the edge where everyone was sitting. Rosalie suddenly said, "Fuck this. I'm going to watch," and pushed Jim out of the way as she hopped up. I watched her jiggle over to her purse on the nightstand, and pull out a vibrator. Only then did I turn forward to see Jim, who was still standing in front of the bed. My heart stopped.

Jim was shorter and slighter than Edward, but he had made up for it in the sheer enormity of his cock. I could tell my eyes were bugging out of my head. I looked over at Edward with my mouth hanging open and he burst out laughing. Jim laughed too, and his dick bobbed up and down as he did so. How did Rosalie just get that in her mouth? It had to be twice as wide as a normal penis, and was disproportionately long for his frame. It was super dick, and it was hard as a rock.

I had forgotten about the throbbing down below, and now it came back with a vengeance. "Do you like it?" Edward asked, smiling. I didn't know if I liked it. I was scared of it. There was no way it would fit in my mouth, and it certainly wouldn't fit inside me. I slowly nodded, and I heard Rosalie's giggling coming from the chair to my left. She must have planted herself there with her vibrator for the best view.

Edward stood up, and I wanted to grab him and tell him to sit back down and not leave me alone with the superdick in my face. He walked behind Jim, and to my horror and fascination, began to run his hands over Jim's shoulders and over his chest. He kissed Jim on the neck, then Jim turned his face back and gave Edward a deep kiss on the mouth. _Freaks freaks freaks, and I'm in the middle of it_, I thought. Still, I was incredibly turned on.

"Stand up for a sec, Jenny," Edward said. I immediately dropped my pillow and hopped up, now face to face with Jim, his supercock dangerously close to my abdomen. Edward walked around behind me and brushed my hair aside so he could kiss my neck. I shuddered. His lips felt amazing. I wanted to kiss him. I turned my head back toward him, and he obliged - his mouth warm and delicious on mine, tongue probing. I sucked on his mouth urgently - god, he tasted amazing. I felt him slide his hands up my belly and grasp my breasts, working the throbbing nipples with his fingers.

Edward let go of my lips and started sucking on my neck. I threw my head back at the feeling. It was amazing. His fingers were working my nipples expertly, flicking with the tips of his fingers, then pinching, then tugging. A second set of hands grasped my waist, and I felt Jim's body press against mine from the front. Somewhere to my left, I heard Rosalie say "mmmmmmm" again.

Edward was sucking on one side of my neck, and Jim was suddenly kissing the other side. I was breathing heavily. Supercock was grinding against me, and I could feel Edward's erection pushing against my lower back, warm and throbbing. Jim planted his full juicy lips on mine, and I nearly ate his face off, grabbing him by the back of his hair and moaning. I couldn't believe Edward had tortured me so much I was at this point. I needed release so badly, it was killing me. After a few moments, both Edward & Jim stopped kissing me. Jim locked eyes with me and smiled, then glanced over my shoulder at Edward.

Edward's hands slid down my belly, then one hand grabbed a firm hold of Jim's pulsating cock, and started to stroke. All three of us were looking down, watching. Edward's long fingers barely encircled the girth. I watched with fascination at the long, hard slow strokes Edward was giving him. He was grinding his dick into my lower back, and his breath began to sound shaky by my ear. I glanced up at Jim, who was biting his lower lip and watching the strokes as well.

The tip of his cock was touching my lower abdomen with every caress, and I lifted up on my toes so that it would rub against my crotch instead. Edward saw my movement and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me slightly upwards so that I was aligned with Jim. He grasped Jim's dick hard, then started slapping it against my folds. It was an amazing sensation. I moaned aloud, and Jim started groaning quietly. I reached down and spread myself apart, so now Jim's dick was directly slapping against my clit.

I needed to fuck, and I needed to fuck right now. For the first time that evening, I said it out loud. "Fuck me, PLEASE," I abruptly yelled out, rocking my hips against each slap, "You have to fuck me now! Please! Oh God!"

Edward moved out from behind me and Jim pushed me onto the bed. I spread my legs wide; he grabbed me by the ass and lifted me up. I had no control left, and was still screaming, "Please! Please!" as he attempted to stuff himself into me with one thrust. He was too big; it wasn't going to fit. I felt him slide out, and thrust back in harder, stretching me so wide it hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut; it was almost like losing my virginity again. Out again, then another thrust that filled me completely. I felt like his cock was going to come through my stomach.

I heard Rosalie moaning "Oh my god. Oh my god." from her chair and I opened my eyes to see Edward staring straight at me with lust burning in his eyes. Jim was still thrusting slowly, but I still hadn't adjusted to his enormity. Edward reached down and grabbed my thigh, spreading me even wider for Jim. As Jim still slowly pumped in and out, I was started to get used to my stretched pussy and realized that I was pushing back against him as he thrust as hard as I could. My fingers had gripped the bedsheets tightly and I felt like every muscle in my body was tensed. Edward suddenly reached over and spread my folds to expose my clit. He leaned over and started sucking on it - hard and furious. Jim's dick must have been rubbing against Edward's face as he thrust, but Edward devoured me like a delicious dessert. I felt a gentle nibble, then a harder one. And another.

Suddenly, my world exploded. My legs went completely numb, and my hips began to spasm, bucking wildly. My powerful orgasm swept through me and I screamed out loud without being able to control it. Wave after wave swept through me, and I thought I was going to pass out before I started coming down. I'm sure I looked like I was having a seizure, and could hear myself screaming like the star of the world's hottest porno. When my tremors stopped and I could only feel my heart pounding out of my chest, I looked down and realized I had grabbed Edward hard by his hair. His head was lying on my belly, and he had turned to face me, grinning. I couldn't help but laugh, though it sounded shaky.

Jim had pulled out, obviously not even close to finishing, and left me feeling wide open. Rosalie jumped up out of her chair, flinging her vibrator to the side. "That was fucking fantastic," she said, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Jim's middle. He walked her over to the other side of the bed, where they fell over, Rosalie landing on top. She immediately thrust herself upon him and started riding vigorously.

I turned away from the scene and noticed Edward was now looking at my face with a serious expression. My hand was still in his hair, and I ran through the tangles with my fingers. He lifted his head off my abdomen, then stood up in front of me. I looked down to see that his cock was still ridiculously engorged and was visibly throbbing with longing. His eyes were starting to look wild.

Finally, Edward needed to fuck, and I was the only one available to satisfy that need.

*******************************

**Keep reviewing!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I was still throbbing below, and rather sore from Jim's recent penetration and my mind-numbing orgasm but as Edward's eyes bore down on me, I thought for a moment I would start to spasm again. He was so incredibly sexy. In my mind I had pictured a million times what he would look like and the things I would do to him if I ever had him alone, but my imagination didn't even scratch the surface of the real thing. I was certainly not the whorish type, but in order to get to this moment I had been more than willing to have sex with two other people and leave my in inhibitions at the door. I would have had sex with an entire army, as long as I was rewarded with the blazing look he was giving me. Right now.

I thought he would grab me and start pounding, especially because I could hear the slapping of skin and grunting going on behind me. Instead, he positioned his body on top of mine without any penetration and brought his face inches from mine. He looked at me for a moment, and from close range he was even more gorgeous as I studied his features. Then, his lips were on mine. He kissed me deeply, first sucking on my lips then moving his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back feverishly, sucking his lips and running my tongue along his teeth and wrapping my tongue around his. I was practically trying to eat his face off. His spit was like water in the desert, and I wanted to drink it up.

I brought a hand up to the back of his neck and ground his mouth into mine harder. He didn't pull back, and let me continue to devour him. He was going to have to physically pull me off because I think I could have done this for the rest of my life and never come up for air. Finally, he did pull back and both of us gasped for air. His lips were red, juicy, and swollen. I wanted to bite them, but they went to my neck instead and he started kissing up and down my throat. I trembled. I didn't know if I could take it.

He kissed me once again on the mouth - gently - then looked me fiercely in the eyes and said slowly and with complete sincerity,

"I am going to fuck you senseless."

I tried to respond, but all that came out was a small shaky whimper. I began to breathe heavily, my body pumping itself full of adrenaline and my hormones going haywire as he lifted off of me, and spread my legs apart. I could see his cock throbbing as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me toward him. Just the right size to fill me completely. I had already begun to writhe around with need. He was taking his time, but I wanted him inside me NOW. I wanted him to make good on his promise and fuck me like I've never been fucked before.

He lined me up, then teased me by pushing in only partially. I tried to push against him but he had a firm grip on my waist and held me back. He began to torture me with shallow thrusting, until I nearly started crying. "Please," I murmured, begging him. A few more shallow thrusts followed, then he gripped me nearly painfully and stuffed himself into me fully. He pulled out, then slammed into me again, then again, then again, then abruptly stopped and gave me an eyefucking gaze. Then he grinned. Gorgeous.

His dick was fully inside me, but instead of thrusting, he starting grinding against me. His pelvis moved deliciously against my vulva, and the sensation grew greater as he leaned over and propped himself on his hands, still grinding against me. I could feel every inch of him moving around inside of me, and I started forcefully contracting my walls against him, squeezing his dick. I started feeling a climax building deep within.

I began grinding my pelvis back against his in a circular motion, and the sensation was incredible. I continued manually pulsing my walls onto his cock until it was almost maddening. I could feel the heat building up and knew that if he started thrusting again I would probably cum in a second.

I was wrong. It was more like five seconds.

The grinding had nearly brought me to the peak, so when he finally slid back then slammed into me deep, once...twice...three delicious times, I exploded before I could try to stop myself. I felt my walls now involuntarily clenching and unclenching his dick and my body went into brief tremors. It happened so fast, I didn't even yell out, I just felt all of the air in my lungs leak out of mouth as I rode out the waves and felt him still pumping in and out of me, slowly but rhythmically. A man on a mission, and his mission was obviously not yet accomplished.

Edward grabbed my waist again and slid my ass until it was nearly hanging over the side of the bed. He started rhythmically rolling into me instead of just thrusting in and out. First, he would thrust into me deep; then he curved his hips upward as he nearly slid out until only the tip remained inside. He then crammed himself back in as deep as he could go, rolling again so that the head of his cock slid across the top of my wall, rubbing my g-spot as it made its arch before stuffing me full again. The sensation was driving me insane. I reached down and furiously rubbed my clit. I had just climaxed minutes ago, but I suddenly was dying for another release.

At first he plunged in and rolled out slowly, but then he started picking up the pace and my ears started ringing when I realized I was already on the brink of another orgasm. I couldn't believe how quickly I was back at this point, and I took my hand off of my clit - I wouldn't need it. I wasn't usually multi-orgasmic, but this was a unique situation, and the hottest man on the planet was fucking me hard and deep and relentlessly. Edward Cullen was fucking me, and fucking me oh so good.

Suddenly I started spasming and thrashing about without my control; I was bucking my hips and trying to cram him into me harder and faster than he was pounding but I seemed to lose control of my lower limbs. They went numb and I tried to tell Edward I was cumming again, but my words came out jibberish and I practically screamed instead. My hands were clawing his arms and shoulders hard - I bet they left scratches - as he continued pumping through my pleasure.

The last wave of the orgasm didn't come down all the way, and I immediately realized another one was building up. What the hell? I was panting like I had just run a marathon, and I looked to see that Edward's eyes were that of a possessed man. He was pounding me furiously now, so hard my teeth were rattling. He had his lips puckered tightly, and sweat had started to form all over him. He was grunting now, quietly, but grunting nonetheless with every pump. Every once in a while, he would gasp for breath and his eyes would roll back for a moment, but he never slowed down. _Oh god_, I thought, _another one...right...oh my god...NOW!_

Again, my body betrayed me and my hips bucked into Edward wildly. I was seeing spots, and my blood was still roaring in my ears. I could hear myself yelling out over and over like a maniac, but I don't know if I was even speaking English. I was exhausted from climaxing over and over, and his dick was now practically sloshing in my juices; I could feel wetness running out of me and over my ass onto the bed. I was grasping at him, clawing him all over his back and ass as he drilled into me relentlessly and so deep I thought he was going to crash through my cervix and into my womb. Oh no, oh YES, another one was building. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die_, I kept thinking, but I heard myself yelling, "Don't stop! Don't stop! Ill kill you if you stop!"

He didn't stop; Edward Cullen was a fucking machine.

He was propped up on his elbows now, and I had my legs splayed as wide as they could reach, my pelvis tilted up so he could keep thrusting deep and hard and harder and oh god harder and harder. He was slamming into me so hard I thought he was going to break my pelvis. Sweat was running down his brow now and started to drop into my face; his body was slick with it as it slid over mine. I tried in vain to match every thrust with my own, but I was out of my mind with ecstasy. He had his eyes locked on mine with an intense stare, his eyes glazed over with lust and determination.

He was no longer quiet, his grunting and moaning were now becoming as loud as my cries of pleasure. I had no idea how he was lasting this long, but he couldn't possibly last much longer. My body started shuddering as yet another explosive orgasm started to roll in. He was sucking hard at my neck now, still hammering me so vigorously his balls were slapping against my ass and slurping on the juices running down between us.

I felt him started to shake and knew he was close. I was closer.

Some carnal pleasure switch flipped on in my groin again, a nearly violent orgasm slammed into me. I screamed "OH MY GOD!" then I was bucking and seizing like someone who was in the throes of death. He bit down hard on my neck, and then growled, "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" against my throat as his cock started spasming and twitching inside me and I felt pressure as he poured his delicious load into my sopping wet pussy. He pumped a few more times as my walls were still contracting in waves and my cunt milked his cum out of him. It was something out of a pornographic dream - Edward Cullen's dick crammed deep inside me, my pussy full with the wetness of explosive orgasms, our chests heaving from our lust-driven efforts.

He collapsed on top of me, but didn't pull out. I could feel our collective juices running from around his dick and down my ass crack. I couldn't speak or think; I guess that means he really did fuck me senseless. We were both breathing so heavily I didn't know if my heart rate would ever come back down. It was only a few minutes later when my ears stopped ringing that I realized the bed was still bouncing up and down. Edward chuckled and said, "God, Jim can last forever."

I turned my head to the side and looked up behind me. Rosalie and Jim were locked in what looked like two people trying to kill each other via fuck. He had his hands on her hips, slamming her down onto his supercock. Or maybe she was slamming into him. I couldn't tell who was trying to fuck who harder. She had him by the back of his hair, her face inches from his, jerking his head back over and over again. Nostrils flared, their faces were nearly purple from exertion but they had gotten past the point of moaning and seemed to be holding their breaths. Sweat streamed off both of them. It was fascinating.

I noticed Edward was watching too, a look of admiration on his face. He slid out of me, and juices absolutely poured from me all over the bed. I was glad I worked the front desk and not housekeeping.

We both sat up, and Edward looked me over appraisingly. "I don't know how you got in here, but I'm glad you did. You're a fucking trooper." He grinned at me, and I grinned back.

Suddenly, chaos beside us. Rosalie was nearly slamming Jim's head against the headboard, and the silence was broken. Jim was grunting loudly, and Rosalie had started shouting "YES YES YES YES!" every time she pounded him into her pussy again and again. Letting go of poor Jim's hair, she arched her back and threw her head back, her gorgeous breasts bouncing erratically in the air. Letting out one more cry, her body convulsed wildly as she exploded into orgasm. Jim continue to thrust as she rode it out, but as soon as it seemed she was coming down he bit down on his full lower lip, rolled his eyes back in his head, and let go. If superballs were anything like supercock, I could just imagine how much jizz was spewing into Rosalie's cunt right now.

Rosalie sat up straight again, her body trembling and glistening with sweat. She hoisted herself off of Jim's superdick and threw herself dramatically onto her back beside him. Supercock was a fascinating view; it was still pulsing slightly and covered with Jim's cum and Rosalie's. I pulled my eyes away from Jim's amazing cock to see that Rosalie was looking at me, grinning and stroking her flat stomach.

"Did you have fun, Jenny?" she asked, and I noticed she glanced over to the huge sopping wet spot at the edge of the bed. I smiled back at her, "I sure did, Rosalie."

Edward moved over beside her, leaning his head against the headboard. He was looking at her again, ignoring me completely, damnit. Jim was gazing up at the ceiling. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Jenny, I hope you understand," she said, "but there are some things that we don't share with anyone so unfortunately you'll have to go."

I opened my mouth to say something, but suddenly nothing seemed appropriate for the situation. I just nodded angrily, then stood up to find my clothes. Ugh, I had Edward spunk running down my leg as I slid my jeans on. I found my shirt and threw it on, shoving my bra in the pocket of my jeans. I didn't want to turn around and look at them, but I glanced up at the mirrored closet. Edward had moved on top of Rosalie. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his ass muscles clenched as he slowly slid in and out of her. I heard her saying "mmmmm". I suddenly remembered my place, and wanted to just get out of there.

I marched quickly to the door and opened it, taking one last glance into the room. I regretted it. Jim was now positioning himself behind Edward, kissing him down the length of his back, hands stroking his ass, his enormous erection throbbing with desire. I closed the door and practically sprinted to the elevator.

_Freaks_, I muttered under my breath.

*************************

**The night is over, but I have an epilogue in mind! Let me know what you think.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok ok. I decided that instead of an epilogue, I'm going to write a few more smut-filled chapters to this relatively plot-less story. Enjoy, and please review!**

**-pfg  
**

*********************************************************************************************************************  
**

THREE MONTHS LATER

It's September. I'm still here.

One smile. That's all it took for me to make my decision to not go back to the University for my senior year.

My manager was thrilled, though I really think he questioned my sanity. Why would I choose working at the front desk of a hotel over earning my degree?

I don't expect anyone to understand. After my wild (to put it mildly) night, I went home and showered, but couldn't sleep. I had to be back at work in 3 hours anyway. The next morning I was yawning over the front desk when I heard a commotion. I saw an entourage of bodyguards and hotel security. In the middle was Edward with his hood up, trying to look discreet as they escorted him to his limo.

He looked around, and caught my eye for a moment. It took my breath away. Recognition dawned on his face and he looked shocked for the briefest of moments. I guess he now know how I got into his room. He smiled at me. It was just a little smirk, but my heart stopped dead in my chest. Then he was gone.

That's all it took for me to hold out the hope that he might come back. He didn't have my number. He didn't know where I lived or where I went to school. The only way he could find me again would be to come back to this hotel.

So, here I am.

While my friends are starting the semester, I'm checking in aggravated guests. While they're partying it up, I'm hiding in the supply closet rubbing my clit madly as I think about how deep and hard Edward rode me that night. The crazed look in his face as he made me come over and over. The expert flicking of his tongue on my pussy...

It's October. I'm still here.

Today was my first breakthrough.

It was early evening, and we were overstaffed. For some reason, Jose thought he was supposed to work the front desk tonight and my manager decided we could both work and also run various errands. Jose received a call from one of the guests.

"Hey Jenny - the guest in room 614 needs some towels."

"So? Send up a fucking housekeeper, Jose!"

"Well, the guest asked for you personally."

A thrill ran through my body. Could it be Edward? I shivered. Jose observed my shiver.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just cold. I'll bring those towels up, I guess."

I practically sprinted to the housekeeping facilities, grabbed a couple of towels, and hit the service elevator. I tapped my foot as the elevator climbed slowly to level 6. My heart was pounding, and I could already feel blood rushing to my groin as I anticipated a night of fucking and sucking and coming. I started to reach down between my legs, but the elevator dinged as we reached the sixth floor.

I composed myself and headed quickly to room 614. I knocked on the door, breathing heavily in anticipation.

Rosalie answered.

She smiled her wide mouth smile at me. "Come on in," she grinned.

I was shocked for just a moment, but obliged. She closed the door behind me. "Thanks for the towels." She took them from me and tossed them on the floor.

Before I wrapped my brain around the events, she grabbed me by the waist and pushed me against the wall, thrusting her tongue into my mouth and grinding her body against mine.

"Edward told me you worked here. You're a bad little girl, aren't you?"

"Do you blame me?" I asked.

"Not at all. Besides, it's a turn-on."

Rosalie drove the point home by taking a step back and pulling her dress off over her head. She wore nothing underneath, and her amazing tits wobbled in all their glory. She unbuttoned the hideous vest of my hotel uniform, then my white button-down. her hands moved to my boring cotton bra, and she giggled, taking my tits in her hands and feeling the erect nipples through the cloth.

Disappointed though I was that Edward wasn't here, I couldn't help but be turned on by Rosalie. I was so keyed up, the thought of her tongue on me was making me throb. She slid my shirt off of my shoulders and reached around to unhook my bra. I unzipped my stupid uniform skirt and dropped it to the ground.

Rosalie leaned over and took one of my nipples in her mouth, making my back arch involuntarily. She started flicking the nipple with her tongue, sucked on it gently, then flicked on it again. I leaned my head back against the wall and ran my fingers through her luxurious hair. She started working on my other nipple, but I was tired of the tease. I needed some action, and my panties were already getting wet. I wasn't as shy as before.

I pulled Rosalie up by the face and planted my lips on hers. I sucked on her lips greedily and explored her mouth with my tongue. She responded by grabbing my ass and grinding herself against me. She slid her fingers under my panties and pulled them down, trailing her tongue down my neck, over my tits, down my stomach and finally onto my pussy. I reached down and spread myself apart for her. I gasped as her tongue started flicking my clit. My head hit the wall as I threw it back, but it didn't even phase me.

She thrust two fingers inside me and started working them in and out. "God, you're already so wet," she said, grinning. My response was a moan as she found my g-spot like a professional and started rubbing it in a circle.

She suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand instead, leading me over to the bed. "Now that you're warmed up, I thought I'd bring out some fun little friends i brought with me."

She playfully pushed me onto the bed, and I sat down hard. Rosalie opened her suitcase and pulled out a substantial dildo, though it was attached to what looked like a harness. I had never seen a strap-on before, but my eyes widened when i realized that's what it was.

"Have you ever played with one of these?" she asked. I shook my head no, speechless. "You're going to love it!" she squealed as she slid it on, "This one has a vibrator built-in, so while i m fucking you, my clit is going to get some action too."

"Sounds like fun," I said, and i meant it. What sounded like even more fun was the thought that we might reverse roles later. I imagined the power of plunging into a pussy over and over, making someone stretch wide and deep. I started panting.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Spread wide, Jenny. You're going to love it."

I complied, spreading my legs wide and tilting my hips toward the cock bobbing in front of me. Rosalie switched on the vibrator and said "mmmmmm" as it shuddered against her clit. I reached down to rub my own as Rosalie grasped my by the hips and plunged inside me with one hard thrust.

I saw stars.

The strap-on was huge and more un-forgiving than a real dick. It was relentlessly hard and hurt for a moment as she started slamming in and out of me. Unlike a real dick, it didn't care if there was enough friction. The dildo didn't feel pain or resistance, just me. My brief moment of pain turned to pleasure as my pussy adjusted to the dick, and I rubbed my clit harder. I started matching her thrusts. The cock was just so damn _hard._ I screamed out in pleasure and pain, and Rosalie started shaking above me.

"Fuck! I'm....fuck! Coming!" Rosalie went into a spasm for a moment, but I kept pumping myself onto the cock and furiously worked my clit.

Rosalie recovered and suddenly was a woman on a mission. She grabbed my inner thighs for leverage and began to slam into me with near violence.

"Fucking come for me, bitch! Fucking come right now! Do it now, bitch!!" she was screaming in my face, and i felt my pussy being battered so deep but it felt fucking amazing in spite of the pain. The friction itself was bringing me deliciously toward the edge.

"Come for me now, bitch!!" she shouted.

"I'm close, oh fuck, i'm so close," I screamed back at her. I could feel the powerful orgasm on the edge of spilling over and I wanted it so fucking bad. I reached around to Rosalie's ass and tried to make her push in even deeper with her thrusts, which was impossible. She was already cramming the entire length of the cock into me.

Rosalie screamed as another orgasm from her vibrator rocked through her. She arched her back and slowed down her pumping, but I thrust myself hard against the cock until she recovered and started fucking me furiously again.

The switch flipped deep within me. I momentarily lost my senses as the orgasm ripped through my body, making me go into involuntary convulsions and scream out loud. Rosalie graciously pumped slowly as I rode out the waves, then pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside me.

The strap-on shows no mercy. It bobbed from her, still hard as when we started. She was covered in sweat as she slid the contraption off and sat up.

Rosalie ran a hand over my stomach and smiled. "Let's hop in the shower," she said.

I sat up, wondering how I would explain my change in hairstyle to the manager when i went back down to work.

My thought process was interrupted by a knock on the door.

My heart soared.

******************

Who do you think it is? More importantly, how badly do you want to know? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at Rosalie, expecting a grin, but instead she looked confused.

"I didn't invite anyone over, Jenny!" she said, "I'll go check the peephole." She stood up, grabbed a robe, and headed over to the door. Panicking, I ran into the bathroom and wrapped myself in a towel. I peered through the crack of the door and could see Rosalie peeking through the hole. To my surprise, she opened the door. Wide.

It was Jose.

"Can I help you with something?" she said, running her hand through her gorgeous locks. Jose stood outside the door, his mouth flopped open in shock at the sight of the barely-clothed starlet casually standing in front of him. "Um...my manager sent me up. Someone was supposed to bring you some towels and he wanted to make sure you got them." Rosalie laughed and tossed her hair. "She brought them up. I appreciate your concern".

Rosalie's robe was tied tight at the waist, but billowed loosely up front. She shifted slightly, and I saw that one of her breasts was nearly exposed. Jose was practically squirming. "Uh ok, well I'll let him know" he whispered. Rosalie smiled and licked her lips, "Thanks for checking back." She ran her hand along the robe. Jose's eyes followed, mesmerized. Then, she closed the door on him and turned around. I came back out of the bathroom, and started grabbing my clothes. "They're going to wonder where I am. Rain check on the shower?"

"Of course," Rosalie smiled as she helped me gather my clothes, "your little co-worker Jose is quite a cutie."

I laughed, amused that someone who regularly fucked Edward Cullen would say anyone else was cute. Of course, this made me think of Edward, and I started to get warm. _ Focus, Jenny!_

I got dressed as Rosalie watched, interested. I fixed my hair as much as I could, and smoothed my make-up. "I'll see you later, Rosalie?" It came out as a question instead of a statement. I could only hope to see her later. I knew she was my link to Edward.

"Bye Jenny," she replied, not making any promises.

****************

I hurried down the back stairs, hoping to avoid running into Jose as he returned to the front desk. I stopped by a supply closet and grabbed some toilet paper along the way. An excuse.

When I got back to the front desk, Jose was already there. "Hey, you've been gone forever! I had to be sent up to check on you!" he didn't seem too upset about this fact. He was still flushed from his little run-in with Rosalie. "Well, when I was heading to the room someone stopped me and said they needed more towels as well. I ended up making a few runs. Someone else needed toilet paper. I just got back."

Jose didn't look convinced, but didn't push the issue. Instead, he wanted to chat about Rosalie. "Did you recognize her when you brought her the towels? It was Rosalie Hale. God, she's so fucking hot." "Yeah," I muttered, trying to seem disinterested. "I wish gods like her fucked mere mortals like us, you know?" he was practically squirming in his chair. I glanced down and noticed he had an erection. Ew.

"Jose, why don't you go to the Audio-Visual room and take care of business?" I laughed. He looked away, embarrassed, "I'm fine, lets just get this data logged in."

After about 30 minutes, we were finished logging the data and I was starting to get bored. I was trying not to think of Edward, and how even though I was sore from Rosalie's pounding earlier I was still horny as hell. "Hey, I'm going to go make my rounds or something, ok?" Jose said suddenly, startling me. "Yeah, sure - whatever. Just don't go bug Rosalie. You'll get fired if she complains, you know," I replied. Jose seemed annoyed by this assumption, "Jenny, I'm not an idiot. I'm not going anywhere near that room again, ok?" He sounded convincing.

He strolled off, and I was left alone with my thoughts. I let my mind wander...thinking of the feeling of Edward's tongue, the enthusiasm with which he sucked on my lips as he kissed me, the ferocity in his thrusts as he brought me to orgasm over and over and over...

I was startled out of my fantasy by Colin, a trainee, coming out of the manager's office. I tried to compose myself, but I could tell I was flushed. "Hey Jenny," Colin said nervously, "I was told you could train me for a bit tonight. Management had to step out for a little bit." I groaned, then felt bad since he was honestly nervous. Then, it dawned on me. Management was out? Someone else was here to man the desk for a while? I was throbbing below after my Edward thoughts, and I just needed a few minutes in the Audio-Visual room alone to take care of my own business.

"Ok, Colin. Trial by fire. I'm going to leave you here for 15 minutes while I'm doing rounds. Answer any phone calls and if you don't know the answer tell them that someone will call them back in 15 minutes, ok? I trust you." I hoped I sounded confident and convincing, as though this were usual training protocol. Colin looked nervous, but the confidence in my voice seemed to reassure him. "Ok. I'll see you in 15."

I tried to walk slowly to the A/V room, but I needed to get my hands down my pants immediately so I picked up the pace. By the time I got the room and unlocked the door, I could already feel my wetness seeping through my panties.

I flung the door open and gasped in shock when I saw I wasn't alone. Jose was sitting in on of the chairs, pants around his ankles, stroking his cock hard. He stopped mid-stroke, eyes wide, and tried to cover himself with his shirt. It was too late. I was so horny and the sight of a throbbing dick was too much for me to take. God, those freaks had practically turned me into a nympho.

I locked the door behind me. Jose was already apologizing, trying to stand up and pull his pants up all at once. I cleared the floor in three long strides and pushed him back down into the chair, his pants falling back down. I pulled up my skirt, slid my panties to the side, and slammed onto him in one thrust. I was so wet, he slid in easily and I started to pound myself up and down frantically. He moaned and said "What are you -- ?" but I covered his mouth with my hand and closed my eyes. He was trying to keep up with my thrusts, but gave up - I was riding him too hard and fast, picturing Edward in my mind. Edward's lips, Edward's hands, Edward's tongue...Edward's amazing fucking cock that slammed into my pussy so deep and so hard...oh how I wanted Edward in me...my body NEEDED him to fill me...I needed to see that look of lust on his gorgeous face as he spilled into me...Edward always felt so good, so fucking good, so....

"Edwaaaaaaaard!" I screamed as I exploded into orgasm. My body clenched and unclenched as I rode out the waves. Only after I felt a dick twitching inside me did I remember that I was riding Jose, not Edward. Oops.

"Sorry," I said and I stood up, pulling him out of me. He covered himself at once, but was laughing.

"I don't care if you called me Santa Claus. That was so fucking hot."

We composed ourselves and headed to separate bathrooms to clean up before returning to the front desk. Yuck. Jose jizz. Not something I want to re-visit.

Jose beat me to the front desk, and seemed amused the entire evening. I kept having to tell him to shut up whenever he picked on me. Smug asshole. We trained Colin so I wasn't bored, but I was never so happy to finish up a shift at work.

***********

A month passed. I heard nothing from Rosalie. Nothing from Edward, nor Jim. I was getting frustrated. Especially since Jose still acted like a smug little teenager (which he was, I realized, horrified one evening. He was only 18!) I did discuss the "event" with him, telling him that it wouldn't happen again. He just laughed in my face and said "Jenny, I didn't ask for it to happen the FIRST time. You're the slut who busted in on me jacking off and decided to fuck my brains out!" After that, I didn't bring it up again.

Bored for a month, I started questioning my decisions. Should I have gone back to college? No, no life experience could come close to fucking Edward. I had to have it. Maybe I could try to stalk him like all of his obsessed little fans? Surely he would recognize me in a crowd....wouldn't he? It had been months. I was no longer sure.

I went to the supply closet to do inventory, and thought I heard someone at the front desk. Damnit, why don't they ring the bell for service like the sign clearly states? However, when I returned to the desk, no one was there. I did see a post-it in front of my computer. "Please move carts from back service stairwell. They're blocking emergency exit." the note read. Great. Couldn't management have walked two doors down to tell me this, instead of writing a goddamn note about it? I sighed, crumpled the note, and called into the breakroom.

"Colin! I have to go move some crap. Come up here and man the desk for a few!"

"I'm on a break!"

"Get your ass up here!" I was in a bad mood. What can I say?

Colin made a face at me as he walked to the front desk, but did as I told him. Newbies are awesome.

I headed toward the back service stairwell, still thinking about the choices I had made in life. I also wondered why the hell anyone needed the back service stairwell cleared. No one ever went down there anyway. Everyone took the main stairwells. Picky assholes.

I opened the door, letting it close with an echo behind me. The stairwell was dark; lit only by emergency lights as usual. There were three carts, but they would be easily moved out of the way. I sighed and reached toward the first one.

Suddenly, an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me off my feet. I started to scream, but a hand clamped over my mouth. I was being pulled into the pitch darkness beside the stairwell, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

***********************

**So, you guys guessed right with Jose being at the door. I never promised a difficult plot! Sorry for the lack of awesome lemons. I promise to make up for it. Any predictions? **


	8. Chapter 8

My heart was pounding out of my chest and my mind started racing.

I tried to scream again, but the hand covering my mouth tightened. All of my self-defense training started running through my head as I struggled. As I decided between the foot stomp and the head butt, I was quieted by a voice near my ear, "Shhhhh...I'm not going to hurt you". I recognized that voice. I would recognize that voice in a crowded room. It was Edward's voice. My heart skipped a beat, and not because I was scared. I relaxed, and the hand slipped off my face and slid slowly down my neck. The shock made me dizzy. I didn't turn around.

"Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead I felt his lips press against the side of my neck. I shuddered with anticipation and let out a long sigh. He chuckled in my ear. The arm gripping my waist pulled me flush against him, leaning us slightly forward so that his groin pressed against my ass. I wanted to turn around and look at him, but in the alcove beside the stairwell it was pitch black. I could only hear his uneven breath in my ear and the light smacking sound of his lips on my flesh and he trailed kisses up and down my neck and across my jawline.

I reached a hand up and slid it through his hair, feeling the thick strands under my needy fingers. I tugged and he moaned slightly, sucking on my neck. I couldn't believe this was happening - finally. I felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Should I pinch myself to see if I was awake or having another of my fantasies? If it was just a fantasy, I could afford to be a little bold, right? I grabbed the hand stroking my neck and pushed it to my breast. I felt Edward tense for a brief moment, then he cupped it and squeezed. My breathing started to pick up the pace, matching his already erratic breaths. I wondered if this was a fantasy of his - fucking in the pitch black dark. Fucking in a stairwell? Just thinking of fucking him made me breathe even harder. I started grinding my ass hard into his crotch, and he let out another moan. The sound was like an orgasm to my ears. I wanted to make him feel good.

Boldly, I shifted suddenly to face him. I slid my hands around to the back of his head and grabbed big handfuls of his thick hair. He slid both of his hands around my back, then moved them down to grasp my ass. We found each others' mouth in the dark, and I started devouring his lips and tongue greedily. He kissed me back with equal fervor, sending a jolt of electricity down my body and into the warmth of my already wet crotch. As we attacked each other's face, I rubbed myself feverishly against him, feeling his hard thick cock through our clothes. He reached down and pulled up one of my legs, wrapping it around his hip as we practically dry humped against the wall. I couldn't take much more. I pulled away from him, pulling my ugly uniform vest off and tossing it aside. I felt his hands unbuttoning my blouse, and I assisted him, fumbling on the stupid buttons as I did so. Once open, Edward felt for my nipple, pinching it for a moment before I felt his warm mouth take over. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him against me as he sucked and licked my aching nipple. I was throbbing so hard below, I thought I would have an orgasm just from the feeling of him sucking my tit. It was heaven. In the dark, everything was sound and touch - the feel of his stubble across my bare chest, his hands grasping my waist, fingers digging into my sides, the slurping sound of his tongue on my body...

Groaning, I pulled Edward's head back and ran my tongue down his jaw and neck, then sucked hard up and down his throat. I slid my hands down his chest, down his stomach, and finally to the his pants. I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, the thrust my hand down his boxers and wrapped it around his rock-hard, throbbing cock. He let out a gasp as I started pumping him hard, then his lips found mine again and ravaged me, his hands exploring my entire body, grasping and pulling with need.

I could feel my tears running down my face - I was so frustrated and I needed to fuck him so badly. I felt Edward's hands under my skirt, and his slid it up around my waist. I let go of his dick and jumped up to wrap my legs around him. I needed him now. NOW! I tried to cram his cock into me, but my underwear was in the way and he was holding my hips so that I couldn't thrust down. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease," I moaned, practically blubbering.

Edward carried me around the alcove and into the pale green glow of the emergency lights. I could now see his face, though barely. He pulled my legs down from around him and stood me on the floor, then shoved one of the stupid carts out of the way and backed me against the stairs. I must have looked upset with my tears streaming down my face, but he smiled. "Bend over," he said.

I obliged, sliding my underwear off and grabbing the railing of the stairs. I bent over, keeping one foot on the bottom stair and the other two stairs up, spreading myself wide. In the cool stairwell, I could feel how wet I was as I exposed my pussy to the air. And Edward. He stood behind me, running his hands along my ass and squeezing it hard. I gasped as he slapped one cheek. Then, he grabbed me above the hips and I held on to the railing, bracing myself for the one thing I felt like I'd been waiting my entire life for - Edward's cock pounding my pussy.

And there it was, the sensation that crashed through all of my fantasies and made them seem like childish little dreams. The reality of Edward's dick as he shoved it deep inside of me with one glorious thrust far surpassed any A/V room masturbation - or fucking - that had been my only outlet these past few months. I felt new tears spilling over my cheeks as he - FINALLY - began pumping in and out of me, his hands gripping my hips tight and his breath coming out ragged and uneven. I moaned aloud, then bit down on my bottom lip when I remembered that we couldn't let anyone hear us. Someone could easily walk in.

Edward's whispered moaning was like music to my ears, and waves of lust rippled through my body. His hand slid from my waist and down my left leg. Gripping me under my knee, he pulled up my leg and pushed it against the banister, giving him access to plunge what seemed impossibly deep into me. I almost screamed, but bit down hard on my lip again to stop myself. I tasted blood as my teeth tore through my lip. Edward didn't miss a beat, and I was slamming back into him just as hard as he was pounding into me. I was grabbing the railing in a death lock, probably scraping the paint off with my fingernails. Every thrust of his cock made my body shiver. Nobody can fuck like Edward Cullen. Nobody.

My waist ached where he was digging his fingers into me, alternating hard fast thrusts with deliciously deep slow ones. I was going out of my mind, managing to keep from screaming but not from my erratic breathing. I was dangling dangerously on the fine line between mere ecstasy and actual orgasm; that in-between state where your brain shuts down and your animal instinct takes over. My entire being was engaged in one goal - I wanted to come, I wanted to come right now. Oh god, I wished I had Edward pinned to the ground so I could slam myself hard onto his dick and force myself to explode.

My whole body shook as I felt the first wave building. My heart pounded, but my pussy was pounding harder and harder and harder. I started whimpering. I heard Edward whispering, "That's right....come for me. Come on....come for me..." My mind had locked down, but my body obliged. My back arched; I threw my head back and covered my mouth with one hand, the other digging into the railing as I came - hard - on Edward's amazing cock. Edward grabbed onto my waist with both hands and slid in and out in deep thrusts as I shuddered and rode out the waves, my cunt clenching on his still fully engorged dick.

My legs turned to jello and buckled underneath me, but Edward had me gripped around the waist and didn't let me fall. I turned to face him. The emergency lights, up on the next landing, cast a pale green glow over the right side of face. The left side was in shadow. He looked so fucking gorgeous, I wanted to cry. Instead, I kissed him forcefully and wrapped my leg around his hip, pressing my now-dripping pussy against his still-erect and throbbing cock. He groaned in my mouth.

Edward pulled his mouth away from mine and ran his tongue down my neck, then up to my ear and whispered, "You know I'm not done with you yet, right?" I rubbed myself against him and sighed, "I was hoping you'd say that..." He slid his hands over my ass and grasped me below the cheeks, then grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me around his waist as he turned toward the wall, walked to it, and pushed me against it. I felt his cock slide into me. I heard myself say "mmmmmm". Fuck! I sounded like Rosalie! The pure gravity of me suspended in the air against the wall made him go in deep. I bounced each time he thrust, the wall digging into my back and my legs tightening around his waist. His face was entirely in shadow now, but I knew he was looking at me as my mouth fell open in pleasure.

My arms wrapped around his neck, I grabbed big handfuls of his gorgeous hair and pulled, forcing his head back and the light to shine faintly on his face. His eyes were full of lust, his mouth open and panting. I wanted more leverage, and when I looked up I noticed a series of pipes and ducts so I grabbed onto a pipe. Now that he wasn't balancing my entire weight, Edward became a man possessed. He pumped hard, panting directly in my face, sweat flying off of him, fingernails digging into my ass. The angle of his thrusts hit all of my pleasure points. I was gasping for breath and I knew it wouldn't take long before my pussy exploded on him again. I wanted it so bad, but I could tell he was chasing his own orgasm this time.

I beat him to it, but just barely. As my walls contracted and my body seized up in divine pleasure, I set off Edward's own explosion. He let out a guttural groan and I felt his dick twitching deep inside of me, his cum pumping into me like an offering to my own pussy goddess. I was still clenching and unclenching, milking his cum out of him with each wave. Both of our hearts were pounding out of control as we came down off our collective high.

I hopped down off of Edward, and wanted to moan again as I felt him slide slowly out of me. There is no greater feeling in the world that Edward Cullen dick, whether going in or out. If I could bottle that feeling, I'd make millions.

I pulled my skirt back down and buttoned up my shirt as Edward slid his pants up. He laughed, "I bet you're going to look like a mess at the front desk." I whispered back, "Shut up!" and laughed with him. The moment grew awkward as we pulled ourselves together. I didn't know how much chit-chat was allowed with him, and I didn't want to push my luck.

"So...how long are you staying at the hotel?" I tried to sound casual.

"I'm not. Rosalie told me you were still working here, and I couldn't get your tight little pussy off my mind. I'm flying out tonight."

"Oh, ok" I tried not to sound disappointed, but I'm sure I failed miserably. I'm such a stupid little brat sometimes. "Well, I'd better get back to the front desk before someone sends out a search party."

About 3 or 4 flights above us, I heard a door open and close, then footsteps coming down the stairs. Edward motioned for me to go out the door, then hid back in the shadows. As quietly as I could, I opened the door, walked out, and shut it behind me, heading toward the bathroom. I was reasonably convinced that no one heard.

I hoped Edward was able to slip out and get out of the hotel unnoticed. I headed toward a stall and realized Edward's jizz was running down my leg. Had I left my panties in the stairwell? Damnit!

*********************

**Of course it was Edward! I can't give you too many chapters without Edward Cullen greatness. Not really a cliffhanger this time, but then again I know you guys aren't reading this as a literary masterpiece ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

It had been almost a month since any of my freaks had contacted me, and I had been spending way too much time in the A/V room. I had found a new past-time. At my annual review with my manager (which was glowing, of course, since I'm the best employee ever), I convinced him that we needed to expand the DVD collection we had for our guests. He put me on the task, telling me to pick out and purchase 50 new movies to add to the roster.

What the hell do you think I picked out? All of Edward Cullen's movies, of course, plus Rosalie Hale's and a few of Jim Stuart's. On a whim, I decided to add some Bella Swan movies while I was at it. Even though all of the tabloids swore she and Edward had a real life romance, I had yet to see her join in any of our freakfests (and now I think of them as "ours" and not "theirs"). Still, I got off on picturing Edward bouncing her tiny little body on top of his cock, or Jim tearing her to pieces with his superdick. Hell, sometimes I even liked to picture her with Rosalie, eating each other out and taking turns with Rosalie's special strap-on friend.

So, that's why I've been in the A/V room so often. If the front desk is slow, and we have plenty of staff, I make up some lame excuse then head over. I throw in one of the movies (I especially like anything with an Edward sex scene) and masturbate furiously. I even brought in my own vibrator to get me off faster. I just hide it in my locker.

God, I do this at least once every shift. Once I did it five times in one evening. I was so fucking horny all the time. It's like Edward's dick had triggered something in me that made me crave cock so badly I barely thought about anything else. I must confess: in a moment of weakness I cornered poor Jose out by the dumpster one evening and rode his cocky little ass like a stallion. I've even given the eye to the newbie. I was about two seconds from reaching over and stroking his dick through his pants before I remembered he's only 17 and that might be frowned upon...just a little.

It didn't matter. Nothing satisfied me. I needed my freaks. Most of all, I needed my Edward.

After the glorious stairwell banging, I had gone back to find my panties before my shift ended. They weren't there. Maybe housekeeping found them and threw them out. Deep down, I hoped Edward had grabbed them and kept them. I tried to imagine him touching them, smelling them, rubbing them all over his body, but that just made me need a run to the A/V room again...

As it turned out, Edward had taken them after all.

One night, about six weeks after the last time I had a piece of that delicious Edward Cullen cock, I was unfortunate enough to have a night at the front desk alone. Everyone had called in, and my boss was at a conference. This sucked. It meant I was tied to the front, and I would be lucky if I could find the time to even go to the bathrooom. I had to pee so fucking bad, I threw up a "We will be Right Back" sign and scrambled to the restroom. Relieved, I came back to the front desk and picked up the sign. I was shocked when I found my little panties underneath. I felt a rise of panic, and leaned over the desk to look out into the lobby. I saw no one.

I felt a hand grab my ass and I yelped, hopping back down from the desk and whirling around to see...

Jim.

"You know, you shouldn't bend over in a skirt, Jenny. Not that I'm complaining." He smirked and ran a hand through that gorgeous black hair. You know, I'm obsessed with Edward but Jim is fucking eye candy as well.

"How did you get behind the counter?"

"I hopped it. You shouldn't leave the desk unmanned, you know. Undesirables might decided to wait back here for you."

He smiled, his full red lips looking juicy and tempting. I bit my own lip as I stared at it. I was so horny, and I was feeling bold.

"I'd hardly call you undesirable, Jim," I teased. His baby blue eyes took me in, from head to toe, slowly. God, this fucker was seductive. I was practically quivering.

I suddenly remembered the panties. I held them up to Jim. "So, where did you get these?" I asked.

He laughed, "Where did you leave them, Jenny? Edward asked me to drop them by."

"And why didn't Edward bring them himself?" God, I was a sassy little thing this evening.

"He's a busy man. Sometimes I have to do his dirty work." As he said this, he stepped closer to me and slid an arm down my lower back and onto my ass. My breath caught in my throat. I had to have those lips on me.

I reached up and grabbed Jim by the back of the neck, pulling his face to mine, and attacked those lips. So juicy, so soft and slippery. I remembered for a moment seeing Edward kissing those same juicy lips, devouring them hungrily, and I moaned into his mouth. Jim pulled my body against his, and I could feel supercock growing hard against me.

I started frantically thinking of excuses for abandoning the front desk. I had to go fuck Jim immediately. I was grinding my crotch into his, my panties growing wet with need. My pussy ached so badly. Jim slid up my skirt, grabbed my panties, and slid them down my legs. Down at my feet, I heard him say, "These are nice panties too." I was about to respond, when I heard the sound of the automatic doors open.

I motioned for Jim to stay down as two older couples walked in carrying suitcases. FUCK! How the hell was I supposed to do my job?

I smiled and greeted the couples. Jim, the bastard, stayed down but was running his hands up the back of my legs to my ass. My skirt was still up, but luckily the old farts at the counter could only see me from mid-waist up.

"I know it's kind of late," (I glanced at the clock - 7pm is late?) "but we were hoping you'd have some rooms available."

"I'm sure we have two rooms still available, ma'am," I said, "Let me just check for you."

"Oh no, we need a lot more than two rooms," the old bitch replied, "we have a whole tour bus outside."

"Well, we're not too full, so let me check the computer."

Holy shit, Jim's hands were all over my ass and he was kissing my thighs. Keeping my composure, I checked the computer system for open room. Fuck, we had tons of them.

Jim stroked my pussy with his fingers, then pushed two of them inside me. "OH!" I said.

The old bitch looked at me with an odd expression. "Oh!....Um....it looks like we have plenty of room."

"Great! Well, Harold and I will take one. Bernie, you and Bernice go outside and tell the others!" The other old couple headed out the door. I brought up a room selection, started asking questions, and entered the data.

Jim put his hand on my inner thigh and opened my legs. Oh my god. He had better not...he had BETTER NOT...ooooh. He spread my folds apart and I felt his moist tongue run over my clit, slowly but with deep pressure. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of me. I could feel my face growing flushed. Shaking slightly, I ran the credit card and handed the room keys to these motherfuckers.

Jim's tongue was swirling my clit and my breath was shaky as I said "Thank you." Old Bitch gave me another odd look, but I smiled politely and she and Harold headed to the elevator.

I looked down at Jim and saw those gorgeous lips devouring my cunt like a delicious dessert. It felt so amazing. I opened my legs as far as I could while standing and ran my hand through his hair. I closed my eyes and let the feeling take me over. I forgot about anything and everything except the flick of his tongue and the sucking of his lips. I was already throbbing so hard. I wanted to throw myself on the floor and cram supercock in me. Fuck these old people. Fuck this job. Fuck...FUCK...

"Excuse me, young lady." Fuck... Bernie had returned. I hadn't even heard the door open, "I thought you had fallen asleep standing up for a minute there."

"Oh," Shit, my breath was ragged. I tried to casually chuckle. "I have a room selected for you right here." God, Jim was killing me. He was like a professional carpet muncher. "Do you know how many other couples are in the tour bus?"

"Well...we have Doris and Elmer, Rosemary and Billy, Clara and..." I tuned him out as he counted couples on his fingers. Jim was giving it to me good, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I had an orgasm. What the hell was I supposed to do?

I was getting close, and I was starting to lose focus. My hands were cliched in tight fists, and sweat was starting to form along my brow. I could hear Bernie rattling off names, but it seemed far away in distance. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from shouting, but my heart was pounding furiously. Jim could tell I was close; my legs were trembling. He sucked on my clit good and hard, finally causing stars to explode in front of my eyes as I came hard onto his luscious lips. My knees buckled and I dropped my head onto my arms, trying to muffle my moans. I couldn't help myself. I felt Jim licking up my juices as I whimpered on top of the desk. Fucking amazing.

I was scared to look up, knowing that I was busted, until I heard Bernie saying "...then there's Flo and Ernest...and the driver, Bobby." I looked up. Bernie hadn't noticed a goddamn thing. Hooray for old age, I guess. He smiled at me. I was still panting.

"Well, I guess that makes 8 more couples, not including Harold and Nora (aka old bitch, I thought). Plus, the bus driver, of course."

"Of course," I said, still trying to catch my breath. I quickly pulled up rooms. There were plenty. "Send them on in," I told Bernie, flashing a smile.

"Ok, I'll go get 'em," he said as he headed back to the door.

As soon as he was gone, I pulled my skirt down and stepped back to look at Jim. He was trying hard not to laugh, his smile broad across his face. "You screamed right in that old fucker's face, and he didn't even notice, did he?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I teased, kicking him lightly in the shin. He smiled at me again, licking those gorgeous lips. His hair was in disarray. It was so fucking sexy.

"So, the whole gang is going to be here Friday night. Are you working?" ohmygodohmygodedward

"No, I get off at 5."

"Well, come by around 10, and you can get off again," he laughed at his his joke. Sexy little bastard.

Before I could say anything else, he hopped over the desk and, without looking back, heading toward the elevator.

Not a moment too soon. Bernie, his wife, and what seemed like a million other old farts started pouring in the front door. I sighed and started checking them in.

****************************

**Ok ok, so that was just for fun b/c I like Jim. You'll get more Edward soon. Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

Ten o'clock.

The words constantly circulated in my head. Ten o'clock. Ten o'clock. Ten o'clock. At ten o'clock on Friday, I'd have more Edward. Maybe more Jim and Rosalie too, like a cherry on top of the ice cream, but Edward was my ice cream. I thought of the night he fucked me senseless - the coming, the coming, the coming. I thought of the stairwell, when it was just the two of us. So naughty, so dirty, so Edward.

I checked the clock. Four pm. One hour until I could leave this hellhole. What the hell was I going to do with 5 hours?

"You've been extra antsy today. Wanna hit up the A/V room with me?" Jose wiggled his eyebrows. I scowled at him.

"Go fuck yourself, Jose."

"That's not what you said out by the dumpsters, baby." He suggestively flicked his tongue at me. I nearly vomited in my mouth.

"Grow up, Jose. If you ever want another spontaneous fuck, you had better shut your goddamn mouth right now."

Jose pretended to zip his lips, then walked back into the breakroom. The asshole was never going to let me live my indiscretions down.

Four-thirty. I checked the computer once more. Yep, Jack Shaft was checked into room 725. I had made an extra key just in case they were too...busy...to answer a knock on the door. Besides, I knew more than anyone what a cockblock a knock on the door could be.

I waited on a few customers. Flipped the bird at Jose every time he peeked around the corner and made vulgar motion at me. Watched the clock....tick....tock....5 o'fucking clock. I didn't even say good-bye, I just grabbed my shit and left.

Nine o'fucking forty-five. Sorry, I couldn't wait a minute longer. I found myself fifteen minutes early in front of room 725. I put my ear to the door, but I couldn't really hear much going on. Whatever. I decided to go in. I put my card in the slot, and opened the door.

I was greeted with the only thing more beautiful than The David. Edward Cullen, naked, lying in bed, watching tv, slowly stroking his glorious dick. I was mesmerized by the way his long fingers encircled his cock, the ripple of the skin as his squeezing grip slid slowly over it, his pursed lips and lidded eyes.

He didn't even look over as the door closed behind me. I walked farther into the room, hoping he would appreciate the easy access of the simple dress I painstakingly picked out for tonight. No bra, no panties. Still, Edward didn't bother looking over. I glanced at the TV. Porn....very nice. It looked like amateur porn at that.

Wait. Was that Rosalie? Holy shit! He was watching a sex tape they had recorded! Rosalie was gobbling his dick hard on the screen. This wasn't one of those self-filmed angles, either. Someone else was holding the camera, and I was willing to bet it was Jim.

"Sometimes we film ourselves."

Edward's voice made me jump. I had been so captivated by the screen I didn't expect him to speak. I looked over at him, and he was giving me an adorable crooked little smile. His eyes were still half-closed and he was still rubbing his cock oh-so-slowly. With his free hand, he gestured over toward Rosalie's bag of tricks. I could see a decent pile of DVD's and a video camera. Impressive.

"I love watching this shit from a different angle." Edward's smile dropped and his mouth opened a little as he started breathing heavier. On-screen Edward was shooting his cum all over Rosalie's face. I felt my own face flush as I began to throb below. Holy shit. Jim had given the camera to Edward, and now we could see Jim licking the cum off of Rosalie's face. Fuck, these guys were freaky.

Glancing over at Edward, I noticed he was stroking his cock harder now. It was so hard and I could see the veins pulsing. It looked absolutely delicious. After watching Rosalie eating his dick on screen, I wanted nothing more than to taste it myself.

Boldly, I kicked off my shoes and sat on the bed next to Edward. Still watching the screen, where Jim was now pounding Rose with his supercock, Edward reached over and put his hand on the base of my neck. It was like he could read my mind. I leaned over and he released his dick, pushing my head toward it. If any other man would have pushed my head at his dick, I would have punched him in the face. But this was Edward Fucking Cullen, and I'd suck his dick for breakfast lunch or dinner. And snacks.

I licked tentatively around the tip, then took a moment just to suck on the head. I gripped him at the base so I could stroke it at the same time. His cock was delicious and velvety as I wrapped my lips around it and slid it all the way in, pushing into the back of my throat. I slowly slid my lips back up and paused for a moment to suck on the head again. Edward ran his hands through my hair, then gathered it behind my head. I guess he wanted a good view. If he wanted a view, I was going to give him a show.

I pumped his cock a few times, my mouth still tight around the tip, and tasted a bit of pre-cum. Damn, the video must have gotten him worked up, because it was not going to take long to get him off. He tasted like candy. I thrust my mouth onto his throbbing dick and started sliding up and down, taking it all the way in. I've always been a stellar dick sucker. I don't really have a gag reflex. I loved the feel of his pubic hair on my face when I took him into my throat. I slid my hand over his sack and rolled his balls around in my hand. His hips started thrusting at as I took him in and out, my tongue tracing the pulsing veins on the shaft. He was groaning slightly now, and I looked up to see his fist clenching and unclenching the sheets beside him. His other fist was tugging furiously at my hair.

I wanted him to cum, but I didn't want to ever stop sucking him. His dick was like cake to a starving orphan. He couldn't keep his legs still; they were sliding around on the bed. I knew he was close. I tugged on his sack. That usually did the trick. Did he want to cum on my face? I wanted to taste him. I wanted to drink his delicious jizz.

Again, he read my mind. He pushed my head down hard, groaned, and poured his scrumptious cum into my throat. I sucked hard, not wanting to spill a drop. He pulsed a couple more times, dropping more of his dick candy into my mouth, and I drank it down like a cocktail, loving every sip of it.

Edward pulled me off of him, and I lay back on the bed beside him. It was almost a sweet gesture - he wrapped his arm around me and ran his fingers through my hair. The on-screen porn action was still hitting hot and heavy. Jim and his infallible supercock were still ravaging Rosalie, but now she was sucking off Edward at the same time. Edward was still holding the camera, so the viewer saw the action from his perspective.

I heard Rosalie moaning, but it just now occurred to me that it wasn't just coming from the screen. It was coming from the bathroom.

"Are Jim and Rosalie here?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, they decided to play in the bathroom right before you showed up. Let's go see what they're up to."

I stood up, and Edward hopped up behind me. He surprised me by suddenly reaching down, grabbing my dress, and pulling it off over my head.

"Your clothes are no good around here, Jenny," he laughed. I laughed too. It was crazy how comfortable I was being naked in front of the god that is Edward Cullen. It was like an alternate universe.

As usual, the scene in the bathroom between Jim and Rosalie did not disappoint. They were in the huge garden tub, though the water was off. Both completely naked. Rosalie was sitting on the back of the tub opposite the faucet, with one leg thrown over the side of the tub and the other around Jim's back. Jim was taking care of business for her. Just based on my knowledge from the front desk just days ago, this must be his favorite fucking activity in the world.

"Well well well, looks like someone is having a good time," Edward said with a grin. Rosalie was obviously close to an orgasm, and she didn't want to be fucked with. In between moans, she panted, "Shut up, Edward. If I lose this one, I'll kill you."

Edward laughed. Rosalie moaned harder, her leg kicking the side of the tub. "So, how many is this, Jim?" he asked. Jim held up 4 fingers. Rosalie threw her head back into the wall and screamed as she clutched the back of Jim head. Jim held up 5 fingers. This time I couldn't help but laugh too.

"In just 15 minutes? That's impressive, Jim." Jim gave Edward the thumbs up, but didn't stop what he was doing.

"Jim is really good at that." I remarked.

Edward nodded in agreement. "Jim is really good at everything."

"Fuck, what time is it?" Rosalie suddenly pushed Jim away and scrambled to her feet. I always forget how perfect her body is until I see it. She is unreal.

"Eh, it's maybe a little after 10?" Edward stuck his head back into the bedroom to check the clock. "Yep, it's 10:06."

"Fuck! I was supposed to meet my agent at 10. She's such a bitch when I'm late." Rosalie dashed into the room. I moved into the bathroom doorway and watched her frantically throwing on clothes. She ran to the door and let it slam behind her.

"Wow. She was in a hurry," I commented as I turned back toward the boys in the bathroom. I was taken aback for a moment when I saw that Jim had gotten out of the tub and Edward was standing behind him. Edward was kissing Jim's neck, one hand sliding up and down Jim's six-pack, the other gripping his monster cock. A few weeks ago, this would have freaked me out. Now, I was just another one of the freaks, and instead it turned me on.

"You know, Jim, Jenny just showed me one of her talents," Edward whispered in Jim's ear. Jim's eyes were closed and he was chewing on his plump red lower lip. "Oh yeah?" Jim breathed.

"I think she wants to show you too," Edward hinted, looking directly at me. He was right. I didn't know if I could fit that beast into my mouth. Feeling honest this evening, I told them so. They both laughed.

"Here, it will be a joint effort," Edward said. Whoa. He walked around in front of Jim and dropped to his knees, pulling me down with him. Supercock was in our faces, even more huge close up. Jeez. I swear, a few months ago I would have laughed in someone face if they told me a dick like this existed.

Edward leaned forward and ran his tongue from the base to the tip. He motioned for me to do the same. For a minute, we alternated licking, then we did it at the same time. We both wrapped our lips around each side of Jim's cock then, together, slide them up the shaft until we met at the tip. We both sucked on the head for a moment, then Edward slid his tongue over my lips. I pulled away from Jim's cock and thrust my tongue into Edward's mouth. He retaliated by sucking on my tongue and lips furiously. Oh god, I suddenly wanted him so badly. Beside us, Jim dropped to his knees as well, and started kissing my neck and jawline. He slid an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to Edward. I suspect he did the same to Edward because now our bodies were flush together and I was grabbed his hair in a death grip. His mouth released me and he started sucking on my neck instead.

My mouth found Jim's and I sucked on his juicy lips with the same fervor. Supercock was being squashed between me & Edward, our bodies all sliding around one another. All of our limbs were starting to get tangled up on the floor. I couldn't tell who I was grabbing and who I was stroking and who was grabbing me, but there was so much flesh I just couldn't get enough. Now we were all sort of rolling around together, groping, licking, kissing whatever we came in contact with. I found myself pushing Jim into the floor, but quickly discovered it was in fact Edward pushing him down from behind me. Edward was grasping me around the waist. He whispered in my ear.

"If you're up for it, I have an idea."

*************************

**Yeah, this is going to be a long night for them. More smut to come. This shit will get freaky, people.**

**I've pretty much dropped plot completely. Oh well. Enjoy the lemons instead, and review!**

**I have decided on an ending. You won't see it coming :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

It took me a moment to realize what Edward was suggesting. Who was I to turn down Edward Fucking Cullen? Haven't I said a million times that I would let him fuck me whenever and wherever he wanted? I don't care if he even fucked my ear, I just wanted to turn him on. Nothing in the world got me hotter and made me feel more powerful than knowing every bitch on the planet was creaming in her panties over someone but that I was the one who was getting him off. That's right, bitches of the world. That dick you fantasize about? I've been sucking it. I've been fucking it. And it's been fucking me, oh. so. good.

Only one problem - I had never tried this. Truthfully, I had always been a little scared. I assumed it probably hurt. Then again, until I met this group of freaks I had never had sex with a woman. Or a jumbo cock.

Whatthefuckever. I was into it.

Jim was on his back, superdick standing at attention and ready for action. Edward had been pushing me over on top of Jim, but now he had his arm wrapped all the way around my waist. I could feel the full length of his body pressed against the back of me, his mouth all over my neck and his dick hard against my spine. I threw my head back against his shoulder, and he continued sucking and nibbling on my neck. I noticed he was moving up and down rhythmically, so I opened my eyes and looked down. With his free hand, Edward had grabbed Jim's supercock and was once again stroking. Jim was breathing heavy, his eyes were closed and he was biting on his gorgeous lower lip.

Edward lifted me slightly and angled me toward Jim. Jim opened his eyes and gave me a smirk as Edward lined me up with Jim's rock-hard dick. I remembered how difficult it was last time to stuff him into my tight hole, so I braced myself. I started pushing myself onto him, slowly. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath at my ear as I let out a small whimper. God, Jim was so huge. I only had him partially in, but my pussy was stretched to capacity. I knew it had to fit; I had gotten it in before. Jim grabbed me by the hips and thrust his pelvis up, stuffing the full length deep into me. I cried out, both in discomfort and in pleasure. I leaned forward and slid up his length slowly, adjusting to his size. Down again - oh! He was crammed in so tight. Jim fingers dug into my hips as I slid back up, then down again.

Edward was still pressed up against my back, his hands now exploring as I rode Jim's supercock with increasing vigor. He grabbed my tits, pinching the nipples and rolling them around. His hands were magical - long, nimble fingers, strong and agile. Jim was breathing heavily, but I knew he was in no danger of coming anytime soon. That fucker must have a padlock on his balls. He watched Edward's hands as they teased my tits, and watched his huge dick pumping in and out of me as I continued hopping up and down on him. I can't believe my pussy was taking him in so easily. I slammed myself onto him - hard and fast. My body was already starting to shake.

Still sucking on my neck, Edward helped our rhythm by grasping my upper thighs and spreading me wider as I thrust down on Jim. I wasn't even doing any of the work anymore; Jim & Edward were keeping up the movements for me. My whole body was trembling as a strong orgasm was building inside of me. I could still feel Edward's hard cock pressing into my lower back. I reached my arms over my head and grabbed the back of Edward's hair. This must be driving him wild. Why was he waiting? What was he waiting for? I got my answer.

"Come for us, Jenny," Edwards raspy voice whispered as Jim thrust his hips up over and over again. "Come on, just let it go." I closed my eyes and let the feeling take over me. I tried to stop myself from screaming as I came, but it was no use. I couldn't control it. As my pussy spasmed over and over I yelled, "Oh god, oh god, oooooooooooh" and practically ripped Edward's hair from his head. He chuckled in my ear, the bastard.

I opened my eyes and Jim smiled up at me. He stopped thrusting even though he wasn't finished. I was amazed at his willpower. Jim still had me grasped tightly by the hips, and Edward by the thighs. Together, they lifted me off supercock. I took a moment to admire its gigantic proportions, glistening with my juices and so hard now I could practically see a heartbeat. Speaking of heartbeats, my heart was still pounding in my chest. Jim was looking over my shoulder at Edward, a sly little smirk on his face. They were driving me nuts, I was so nervous. "If you're both going to fuck me, let's get to it!" I bitched. They both laughed. Could they tell I had never done this before? I'm sure Edward would know as soon as he started.

Edward bent me over Jim. This is it, I thought, and I bit down on my lip in case I screamed. To my surprise, he pushed his dick into my pussy instead and pumped a few times, then pulled out. "You're so fucking wet," he said in a voice that was almost a purr. Now I understood. Lubrication.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Edward asked. I nodded my head vigorously. If anyone was going to fuck me in the ass, it was going to be Edward Fucking Cullen. And if Jim was going to fuck me at the same time, all the better. I was still bent over, straddling Jim with supercock squashed against my belly. Jim took my face in one of his hands and smiled, "You're going to love it," he whispered, then kissed me with those juicy lips of his. I kissed him back, our lips sliding slowly over one another, as I felt Edward spreading me apart and pushing against me. My body resisted, but Jim's mouth on mine helped me relax as Edward slowly started sliding in. Holy fuck. Holy FUCK it hurt! Edward was carefully pushing in. I doubt he was even halfway, but tears sprang to my eyes. Fuck, it burned! Jim pulled his lips from mine and examined the look on my face. "It's ok, you just have to get used to it," he said as he brushed my hair back.

God, it was so uncomfortable, yet just thinking about how good it must feel to Edward brought pleasure to the pain. He managed to push his entire cock in, then kept still as I tried to adjust to it. He stroked my back and kissed down my spine. The burning subsided, but I still felt discomfort and I was afraid it would be excruciating if he started thrusting.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, Edward pulled me backwards toward him, still fully penetrating me. I could feel his heart pounding against my back. "Are you ok?" he whispered in my ear. "I'm ok," I answered, my voice shaky, "just go slowly, ok?" He kissed my neck in response. It took a joint effort between the three of us to line my pussy up with Jim's monster dick while making sure Edward stayed fully inside my ass, but we did it. As I pushed myself onto Jim, I found myself letting out a nearly inhuman groan. I felt so FULL from the waist down, stuffed with a million sensations, my cunt still aching from my last orgasm and begging for another one.

Jim locked his eyes with mine, and smiled. I smiled back and started moving up and down on him slowly. Edward moved with me, careful not to thrust even though it must have been ridiculously difficult for him. Jim, usually quiet by comparison when he was fucking, groaned with every thrust. "You're even tighter with Edward in you," he panted. Jim's moans were turning me on. I started pumping on him harder, causing Edward to grasp my hips tightly as he tried to keep himself still inside me. It wasn't working. Edward's dick was moving in and out slightly every time I thrust onto Jim. Then a little more. Then a little more, until Edward actually started pushing in and out on purpose, sending a sharp ripple of pain through my entire abdomen. I screamed, but I didn't want him to stop because pleasure coursed through my body with every painful thrust. Together, we found a rhythm of ins and outs, moans and grunts. Edward was mumbling "fuck....fuck....fuck..." in my ear, and I know I must have sounded like an animal with my groans.

Soon, I was feeling nothing but pleasure as they took turns thrusting into me. They were right - I loved it. I loved being crammed full of dick. I loved pleasure mixed with pain. I couldn't believe that just a little while ago Jim's dick had stretched my pussy it its limits, but right now I was slamming up and down on it as hard as Rosalie had been that night Edward fucked me senseless. Speaking of fucking me senseless, Edward was now pumping in and out of me fully, his breath coming in gasps and his moans were like music to my ears. He was loving it too.

I knew I was going to explode again, but I thought I would die. If someone touched my clit right now, I would probably have aneurysm. Fuck that, I didn't want to wait. I learned the hard way that waiting sometimes meant I wouldn't get off at all. I was about to reach down when my body did the favor for me. Screaming "Yes Yes YES!" I bucked wildly and momentarily lost control of my body as one of the most incredible orgasms of my life slammed into me. I felt like I was being electrocuted, but with pleasure. When I came to my senses, the boys hadn't stopped. Knowing they were about to drive me into coming again immediately, I moaned "harder!" They kept up the same rhythm, but I wanted more, MORE! "Please!" I screamed, "Harder!" I slammed madly onto Jim and pushed myself back into Edward, trying to drive them both deeper. I could feel the sweat pouring from my body. It was maddening. Edward followed my lead and started pounding into my ass like a jackhammer, sending so much painful pleasure I felt myself ripping my nails down Jim's chest and screaming.

Jim was yelling as well, his hands gripping me so tight I knew I would bruise. His eyes were starting to roll back into his head and he was biting his gorgeous lower lip. Oh god, was Jim about to come? I had never made him come, and the thought thrilled me. I was close to coming too, and I was working hard to get us both there.

"Come on, baby..." Edward breathed through his panting. Was he talking to me or Jim? Who the fuck cared, it was hot. Whoever he was talking to, Jim complied first. He grunted loudly and squeezed me painfully as he exploded inside of me. Since his dick filled me completely, I could feel every pulse of his cock as it went through spasms, spraying his jizz inside me with such force it set off my own orgasm. We both groaned as my contracting walls squeezed on his seizing cock. The sight or sensation must have been too much for Edward. He pulled out of me, and came with a long grunt, pouring his spunk over my lower back and ass.

Edward collapsed on the floor beside us, on his back, eyes closed, breathing heavily. I slid Supercock out of me, cum absolutely pouring from my pussy, and collapsed on top of Jim, who was trying get his ragged breathing under control. Edward rolled to the side and wrapped his arm around Jim and me both. I felt exhausted, and empty from sudden lack of dick.

Jim kissed me gently on the lips. Edward nuzzled into my neck. I ran my hand down Jim's chest, and it came back bloody. I sat up, and saw that I had drawn blood with my nails all the way down Jim's chest and shoulders. Oops. I must have had a shocked look on my face because both Jim and Edward laughed.

"I'm heading home for a month or so tomorrow," said Jim. Edward looked sad about this. He and Jim looked at each other for a moment, speaking with their eyes and coming to some sort of agreement.

"Listen, Jenny," said Edward slowly, "there are some things that we don't share with a lot of people." My mind flashed back to the first night with Jim, Edward, and Rosalie, when I got kicked out after I was no longer useful. I felt flushed. They were kicking me out again? After I just let them both fuck me so good?

"But," Edward continued, "we think it would be ok to share them with you now." He smiled a brilliant smile, and my heart soared. Was I finally a solid part of "them"? I was both thrilled and nervous. What exactly were they planning to share with me?

**************************

**Don't kill me for the time in between updates! I'm getting ready for grad school in the fall and I've been so busy!**

** I promise to wrap this story up in 2-3 more chapters. I already have the story's progression in my mind, I just have to write it all out. **

**A new character is introduced soon, just in time for the ending. Any guesses?  
**

**Hope you liked the graphic lemons, as usual. More to come, of course, since this story is one big smutfest! **


End file.
